


I Surrender!

by fireroasted



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Improvised Sex Toys, Light BDSM, Lots of Sex, Pirates, Sex, Smutty McSmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 06:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireroasted/pseuds/fireroasted
Summary: Captain Kim Yongsun is one of the fiercest pirates who ever sailed the Seven Seas. So why the hell won't these two prisoners take her seriously?





	1. I Surrender!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains explicit sexual content. Please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Originally posted on AsianFanfics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main story. Yongsun and Wheein are pirates who have captured two strangely willing captives. Yongsun must learn a thing or two about discipline if she's ever going to get her way. Warning: Contains light bondage and a whip.

1.

Yongsun loved the open ocean more than anything else in the world. The salty breeze and the tranquility never failed to put her heart at ease. Every morning, it was her routine to stand at the wheel and just breathe it all in. Even the cry of the seagulls were part of the familiar song in her ears.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

That was not part of her routine. That low growl, oozing with confidence, was not a part of her routine. She spun at her heel, and glared down from the quarterdeck. A silver-haired woman below, tied tightly to the main mast, winked up at her. Her companion, a grumpy short-haired lioness of a woman, watched her steadily.

Despite her name on wanted posters at every port, these two were not scared of Captain Kim Yongsun. Despite her reputation for her ruthlessness, and her power over them, they simply watched her like she was a piece of meat. Yongsun grit her teeth, wondering where the fuck her hard work had brought her if she couldn’t even tame two vigilantes.

Late last night, her indomitable vessel had pulled up alongside the little sloop with all the best intentions of stealing everything on board. To their surprise, there were only two people on board, but they fought tooth and nail against Yongsun’s crew. She lost four idiots last night, with two more injured. She and her First Mate had to step out into the ring personally to save her useless crew. 

Strangely, as soon as she drew her sword, the two women looked at each other and raised their weapons in resignation. Yongsun had looked at her First Mate then, and asked if she really was that scary. Wheein only shrugged.

And now here they were, not a single glimpse of fear on their faces. She, looking down at them from the quarterdeck, and them, looking up at her with jackal smiles. She even wore her biggest hat today, so why did she feel so small under their gaze?

Yongsun sighed, and stepped down onto the deck, her boots echoing proudly across the wood. She drew her rapier, and pointed it right at the silver-haired woman’s throat. “Who are you?” Yongsun demanded.

The woman grinned. Her gaze was so intense that it took everything for Yongsun not to swallow. “The woman of your dreams,” she replied, earning a howl of laughter from her companion. The silver-haired woman dropped her smile, and, ignoring the thin blade at her throat, shifted to give her friend a strong knock against the head with her own.

Her companion yelped in pain, but the laughter only subsided into loud snickers.

Yongsun narrowed her eyes, and poked the silver-haired woman lightly in the shoulder, just enough to draw a bead of blood.

“Holy shit, woman!” she cried. “Are you insane?”

Yongsun quirked a brow. “No, I’m a pirate, but we’re told there isn’t a huge difference. Are you ready to answer my question now?”

The woman sighed. “I’m Moonbyul. This is Hwasaja.”

This time, it was her friend who gave her a hard bump on the head. “Just Hwasa,” she mumbled, not meeting Yongsun’s eyes.

Yongsun crouched down to meet Moonbyul at eye-level. She tucked a fist under her chin with one hand, and held her elbow with her sword hand, the sword itself flailing precariously close in Hwasa’s direction. “Tell me,” she said, “do you know who I am?”

“A goddess?” Moonbyul tried, looking very pleased with herself.

Yongsun rolled her eyes. Addressing Hwasa this time, she asked, “Is she always like this?”

Hwasa chuckled. “She tries, but she’s kind of a loser. I don’t know what most women see in her.”

“Excuse me,” Moonbyul said with a pout, “I saved you from that one guy last night. Please show some respect.”

It was Hwasa’s turn to roll her eyes.

 Yongsun rubbed the side of her head with her forefinger. “So, let me get this straight,” she said slowly. “Neither of you know who I am?

The two captives blinked. Yongsun frowned.

“Seriously?”

They shook their heads.

“Okay,” Yongsun continued, “here’s what we’re going to do then.” She stood, sword in hand, and swung it around as she spoke. “You have two options. You can swear your loyalty to me—”

“Done,” Moonbyul said, wiggling against the ropes in anticipation.

“I volunteer Moonbyul to be your sex slave,” Hwasa added.

Yongsun groaned, and sheathed her sword. She felt like crying. She had felt so powerful last night when the two women surrendered at her mere presence, but now it seemed like it was all a joke.

“Seriously, who are you people?” she mumbled into her hands.

 Moonbyul grinned, wider than ever. “I thought we were your sex slaves?”

Hwasa shook her head vigorously. “Nope, not me. Just you. No offense, Captain, but you’re not really my type.”

Yongsun began to wonder whether she was the one tied up against the mast. Maybe she was dreaming. Maybe this was a nightmare she had yet to wake up from. She could just hear the snicker of other pirates now—did you hear about Captain Kim Yongsun? Oh yeah, was she the one who cried trying to interrogate her prisoners? Wow, what a loser.

So much for being the most ruthless woman on the seas.

She’d pillaged and burned entire towns. She’d cut down the most fearsome pirates ever to sail the seas. Pirates, governments, sea monsters—nothing scared her. Clearly, she’d gotten soft. 

“What’s going on, Captain?” Wheein said, tying her bandana like a hairband above her bangs.

“Wheein, what did I tell you about at least _trying_ to look like a pirate?” Yongsun said, throwing her hands up into the air. She needed a drink.

Wheein fluffed her bangs with her hand and simply said, “It’s cute, unnie. You should try it too.”

Yongsun opened her mouth to chastise her First Mate, but a wolf whistle sounded so loudly by her feet that her large hat fell over her eyes.

“Hey there,” she heard Hwasa say, her husky voice as smooth as velvet.

Yongsun fixed her hat just in time to see Wheein blush and wave with all the awkward grace of a schoolchild. Yongsun kicked her with the side of her shiny black boots. “Yah! Focus!” She cried.  “Why are you so unprofessional?”

Wheein shrugged. “She’s cute,” she said with a smile and a wink. Hwasa smiled back before turning to Moonbyul with a triumphant smirk.

“Okay, that’s it! I’m done. I’m going to get a drink,” Yongsun said, waving her hands in exasperation. “Stay here and get more out of them, Wheein. And no flirting please. I’m going to decide what to do with them later.”

Wheein snickered and saluted Yongsun’s retreating back. “Yes, Captain!”

 

2.

Wheein’s lips were swollen by the time they stumbled down the stairs and into the storage room. She felt herself being pushed further and further back by the firm thighs between her legs, jackets and belts thrown to the floor along the way, until her knees hit the edge of a crate. She leaned back against the wooden surface, and pulled her lover down on top of her. A pair of plump lips made their way along the line of her jaw and the tip of a tongue trailed down her throat, as a pair of hands fervently pulled at the buttons of her blouse.

More kisses were showered along her exposed shoulders. Teeth caught the edge of her skin, and all Wheein could do was pull her partner closer.

“Hyejin-ah,” she mumbled, “I need to feel you.”

Hwasa pulled back to survey her work. Wheein stared back at her with pleading brown eyes, pink cheeks, and laboured breaths. She had waited so long for this moment, and Wheein look so delicious with her mussed up hair, her bandana around her neck, and her skin covered in her markings.

“Hyejin-ah,” she whined, tugging at her collar. “Hurry or Yongsun is going to notice that we’re both missing.”

Hwasa sighed, her self-control melting away by the millisecond. The desperation in her voice, the way she clawed at her clothes, it was enough to drive her mad. But she took a breath, leaned in for a quick kiss, and dove into her eyes. “I’ve missed you for three years, Jung Wheein,” she said in a low voice. “Shut up and let me do this right.”

Wheein nodded, and gasped when the cold air struck her heated skin as Hwasa pulled her blouse above her head. She reached for the front laces of Hwasa’s corset, but a hand caught her by the wrist with a smirk. “We don’t have time, remember?” Hwasa said with a chuckle.

Before Wheein could protest, she felt a cool rush of air hit her legs as her long skirt was pulled and bundled up by her waist. She lifted herself up by her elbow as she watched the top of Hwasa’s head move down her body. A warm tongue snaked its way around and between her nipples as a hand gently stroked the inside of her thighs, cautiously avoiding the place that needed attention the most.

Wheein threw her head back with a contented sigh. Three years felt like nothing now that they were together again. The touches she could only dream about for the last 1100 days felt so natural on her skin, but her mind and her body was at odds. Her heart wanted Hwasa to worship her body forever, slow and gentle, but her body begged for something intense. Her body wanted fingers inside her, a warm mouth forcing its way into just the right places—anything to make her scream. She arched her back into Hwasa’s lips, but Hwasa couldn’t be tamed.

Wheein was powerless, no matter how much she pleaded.

Then she met her smokey eyes and saw the predatory glint, her last shreds of self-control. Their eyes locked and didn’t break away, even when she shivered when a hand ran over her stomach. It wasn’t until Hwasa slowly pressed a knee into her centre that her breathing hitched and she finally had to close her eyes.

Finally, Wheein’s little noise snapped the last thread of control.

Wheein felt her body dragged along the top of the wooden crate as Hwasa withdrew her knee and pulled Wheein’s left leg over her shoulder. When she next opened her eyes, Hwasa was on the floor, her eyes briefly meeting right above the curve of her pelvic bone.

Hwasa licked her lips as one hand stroked the sun-kissed skin of Wheein’s thigh, pushing her open just a little more. Wheein threw a hand over her own mouth in anticipation.

Hwasa chuckled, her voice thick.

Wheein gave a muffled moan when she felt a finger against her nub, and a shiver when she felt the flat of a tongue against her heat. Wheein arched her back once more, but Hwasa’s hand on her hips kept her still. She could only support herself by the elbows and watch her lover drink her up like she was the last source of water on earth.

Wheein felt the vibrations of Hwasa’s content hum against her folds. Hwasa, surrounded by the familiar musk and the salty sweetness on her tongue, closed her eyes and dug a little deeper.

Wheein moaned, and, leaning on one elbow, brought her free hand to the back of Hwasa’s head, entangling her fingers with the steel blue tresses and pushing her closer and closer. She felt a smile against her, and a low growl as Hwasa pushed back against her hand, stilling her movements.

Hwasa said nothing as she smirked up at Wheein, who sat up now with a pout. But the moment didn’t last long, as Wheein burst into a fit of giggles. “You,” she said, running a hand along Hwasa’s jawline, “are such a messy eater.”

Hwasa quirked a brow and reached up to touch her nose, where a layer of shine came off. “Not my fault you’re a messy dish,” she said with a sultry purr.

Without warning, she grabbed onto both sides of Wheein’s hips and met her halfway. Her tongue, her lips, her teeth, toyed with her clit so suddenly and so roughly, that Wheein barely had time to cover her mouth as a strangled moan escaped her lips.

A single, torturous, finger ran up and down her opening, spreading, poking in, testing her depths. Wheein squirmed and strained. “Hyejin,” she groaned against the palm of her hand. “I need you inside me.”

Hwasa turned up the fervour of her tongue, running it in rapid circles and erratic lines against her nub, but her finger continued to tease. She was pushed a little further and was immediately trapped by intervals of Wheein’s contractions, as if her body was trying to pull her further and further inside.

Wheein was close. So close. Her chest, glittering with sweat, rose and fell as she watched Hwasa through half-lidded eyes, silently asking, desperate for more. 

Hwasa inserted a second finger, and smiled when Wheein clamped down against it. Then a third finger, and a muffled cry filled her ears, spurring her on. It was so tight she could barely move. Wheein spread herself a little further to give her full access.

Finally, everything fell into place. She didn’t waste any more time.

She pushed in deep and hard, her rhythm faster with each stroke, over and over as she felt Wheein wrapping her arms around her shoulder, body bent over her head, her breathing hard and fast over her ears. She felt her nails dig deep through her shirt, heard her name in harsh whispers.

The contractions around her fingers intensified as she listened to the symphony of Wheein’s muffled screams as she rode out her orgasm. Hwasa didn’t slow down, didn’t stop, not until her fingers were fully released and the silenced moans subsided. After the final note, she gingerly pulled them out, and brought Wheein down to the floor with her, holding her in her arms until the aftershocks faded.

When Wheein opened her eyes again, she smiled sleepily, and snuggled deeper into Hwasa’s chest. “I missed you,” she whispered.

Hwasa brushed back her bangs and kissed her on the forehead. “Me too,” she said. 

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this,” Wheein said, running her fingertips across Hwasa’s collarbone, “and I’m sorry I was the only one who got to have fun.”

Hwasa laughed, and snuggled Wheein close. “I don’t care about any of that as long as I’m by your side again."

“You’ve given up so much for me,” Wheein said with a sigh.

“Being a governor’s daughter isn’t as fun as you might think,” Hwasa replied, poking the tip of Wheein’s nose. “And Byulyi-unnie takes care of me.”

“Ah, she seems to really like Yongsun.”

“Yeah, she’s fucked. Maybe even literally. As soon as those ropes go loose, your captain is fucked.”

Wheein raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Hwasa. “You know Yongsun-unnie is a pretty fearsome pirate right? Sure, she can come off as kind of air-headed sometimes, but she’s not exactly the common swooning type.”

Hwasa simply shrugged. “Moonbyul might be my bodyguard, but she’s not exactly a knight in shining armour either. Do you want to bet on it?”

“Well, Captain Yongsun needs to learn to have a bit of fun anyway,” Wheein said with a mischievous smile. “I’ll take your bet.”

“For now, let’s just focus on us,” Hwasa murmured, leaning in. Wheein met her halfway with a deep kiss, her hand running down her cheek, across the curve of her shoulder, and eventually on her chest. It was chaste, soulful, and exactly what they needed. When they pulled apart, something seemed to click between them, reaffirming itself in the shape of something new. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Wheein said into the crook of Hwasa’s neck. 

“Not recently,” Hwasa replied with a grin. “Can’t be more than how much I love you.”

“I don’t ever want to leave you again.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

3.

Yongsun returned just before noon, much more thoroughly refreshed by a glass of rum and a good book. By then, her ship was alive with voices. Her crew ran around, busying themselves in their own ways. The men who noticed her acknowledged her presence and power with a bow, and she was pleased.

She stood on the quarterdeck, looking out at the activity below, leaning on the rail with a hand under her chin. Her two prisoners were still tied up at the bottom of the main mast—a good sign. Moonbyul had her head against Hwasa’s shoulder, and appeared to be in deep sleep despite the noise around her. She didn’t look so annoying and arrogant then. Just a handsome sleeping beauty, she thought, in a totally objective way.  Hwasa also looked different somehow as she sat there, sleeping with a smile on her face. Her short blue hair stuck out at strange angles, and Yongsun wondered if she’d missed this detail earlier.

“Where’s Wheein?” she asked a boy running around with a mop.

“She’s helping in the mess hall, Captain,” he replied, looking down to avoid her eyes. 

“Get her for me, please. Tell her to meet me in my room.”

The boy bowed and ran off.

Yongsun took one last glance at the sleeping prisoners, and turned to go back into her room. The captain's quarter was neatly kept. Books and scrolls surrounded an ornate chestnut desk at the centre of the room, where a golden globe stood beside it. She smiled at the carefully arranged maps and charts on her desk like it was her greatest source of joy. She sat down in her chair, all red leather and gold trim, and drummed her fingers on her desk as she waited.

The knock at her door came soon after.

“Come in,” Yongsun called.

Wheein marched in, closed the door behind her, and threw herself on the bed, which was spacious and soft and covered in green silk and fur throws. She wrapped herself comfortably in one of the throws before looking up to meet Yongsun’s eyes.

She did not look pleased. “Where’s your bandana?” Yongsun asked. It was the only question she could ask in the face of so many. Her clothes were wrinkled, and her hair was messed up. Not even her painfully kept bangs were in their usual order.

Wheein made a show of patting her head and searching for the piece of cloth. “I guess I lost it,” she said, waving off the issue with a hand.

Yongsun narrowed her eyes. “What happened to you?”

“What do you mean?” Wheein said, blinking innocently.

Yongsun gestured to the wrinkled skirt, the badly tucked shirt, and the messed up hair. “Even your bangs are all off,” she said, crossing her arms. “Talk.”

“I just rolled around in your bed.”

“You always do that, and you never look like this. Talk,” she repeated. Her voice was stern this time, on edge and impatient. Her whole morning had been a battle, and she was in no mood for bullshit.

Wheein looked down, wrapping the throw around her a little tighter. “Okay, fine,” she mumbled. “I had a little fun in the stores room earlier.”

Yongsun slammed her desk. “With who?” she demanded loudly. Wheein jumped and cowered.

“N-Nobody!” she cried, putting her hands up defensively. She wasn’t sure if she was blushing, but she hoped she was. “It was just me.”

Yongsun raised an eyebrow. “Do you seriously expect me to believe that?”

Wheein fiddled with the edges of her throw, trying to look at uncomfortable as possible. “Jeez, unnie,” she said with a pout, “I just get really into it, okay? Can we talk about something else now? This is so embarrassing.”

The captain continued to watch her, skepticism etched on her face, but did not press further. Her chair scraped backwards as she stood and strutted her way around the desk to her globe. She motioned for Wheein to join her.

Pointing to a place on the map, Yongsun said, “This is the closest port to us right now. It’s a big one so there should be a lot of good sources there on the two weirdoes. We can go see if there are any bounties or rewards on them. If not, I’m sure we can sell them for good money anyway.”

Wheein’s eyes widened in alarm. She didn’t want to sell her lover, but she couldn’t be sure of how Yongsun would react to her relationship with Hwasa either. Not knowing which was worse, she simply stood frozen, mouth agape.

“Wheein? Earth to Wheein! What’s with you today?”

Wheein shook her head. “Sorry, I was just thinking. Um, don’t you think it would be useful to have them stay on board?”

“I would need a very good reason.”

“I-I mean, um, they did take out four of our guys last night. We could use some better fighters. Besides—” Wheein bit her lip, unsure how far beyond the line she was willing to cross, but she shook her head and smirked, as the memory of her bet with Hwasa came to surface, “—when was the last time you got any?”

Yongsun’s went wide, and an uncharacteristic shade of crimson coloured her cheeks. “What? What the hell are you saying to me, Jung Wheein?”

The silver rapier was immediately drawn, and pointed at her throat. Wheein took several steps back, her heart beating at a million miles per hour at the sight of her pissed off captain, but could not escape from the glare of the metal beneath her chin. “S-sorry, you just seemed a little…tense lately,” she squeaked out with a sheepish smile. “I-I’m just looking out for you, unnie.”

Yongsun huffed, and sheathed her weapon. “I do perfectly well in finding pleasure for myself, thank you very much.”

Wheein clutched at her heart and sat down on the bed as she waited for her pulse to slow. Clearly this was a touchy subject. “They’re good looking and they seem to be really into you, so what’s the problem?” She asked, scooting back under the fur throw for protection.

“What are you talking about? She’s an animal!”

Wheein’s brows shot up. She could’ve sworn she had referred to both Hwasa and Moonbyul.

“They might not be so bad,” Wheein offered.

Yongsun threw herself into her red chair again with a deep sigh, brows furrowed, lips pursed. “Nope, I hate people like her. Just because she’s good-looking and a smooth talker doesn’t mean she can get whatever she wants.”

“Are you…upset that she didn’t know who you are?”

“No.” Yongsun crossed her arms and looked away.

Wheein bit her lip. Suddenly, an idea struck her. “I know of a way that could bring Moonbyul down a few pegs.”

“W-who said anything about Moonbyul?” Yongsun cried, cheeks puffing. “But I’m listening.”

Smilling, she said, “You’re a badass pirate who show no mercy right?”

Yongsun nodded solemnly. “I am.”

“Then show her.”

“How?”

Wheein sighed, and motioned her captain to join her on the bed. Yongsun stood and did as she was told. Wheein leaned in, and, as if hypnotised by the glint in Wheein’s eyes, Yongsun also leaned in.

“I have a plan,” Wheein whispered. “You will be able to get anything you want out of her, but you have to do _exactly_ as I say.”

The Captain nodded eagerly.

4.

When Moonbyul woke up, it was dark. Pitch black, in fact. She couldn’t see a thing. All she seemed to be wearing was her white shirt. Stripped of everything else, her training immediately put all her senses on high alert, but she found her arms bound tightly in front of her. All she could do was kick and flail. She tried to cry out, but the taste of cotton filled her mouth.

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded, it was not the ideal way to wake up.

“There’s no use struggling,” a velvety voice said.

She heard the clash of metal on metal—long strokes of stone against a blade. A sword was being sharpened right at her feet. She stopped and lay her head against the soft fur beneath her, as if the wrong breath might be the end of her.

She could recognize that voice anywhere, and knew it was capable of poking more than a few holes into her despite being the angel she had seen atop the quarterdeck that morning.

“Moonbyul,” Yongsun purred, and Moonbyul shivered at the way her name fell on her lips. “Wheein has tried to convince me to let you stay on board. I must admit that you are a good fighter, and would be a valuable asset to my crew, but you’ve shown no humility, no respect. I have no use for those who do not obey me.”

The cotton was removed from her mouth, and the thin blade of a rapier pressed against her cheek.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t kill you right now.”

“My lovely Captain,” Moonbyul replied. “If you wanted to kill me, wouldn’t you have done that already? I’m powerless to stop you.”

“Yes. Powerless. For all the strength and beauty you seem to think you possess, none of it will do you any good now, will it?”

Moonbyul smirked. “You can’t hurt me.” If she wanted to, she could easily flip herself over and disarm her captor with a good kick in the face. It was an easy escape route, but Moonbyul was undeniably intrigued. Yongsun seemed perfectly convinced that she had Moonbyul under her thumb, and Moonbyul was perfectly content to play let her play with this illusion. 

 “Hm, we’ll see.”

Moonbyul felt her body tugged upright by the strength of one rough hand. Her head hit the headboard, and she winced, but before she could shake the ringing in her ears, a pair of warm hands descended upon her cheeks. Two thumbs hooked under her blindfold, and amber light and flickering shadows flooded her eyes. She winced, and blinked rapidly as she tried to adjust to the warm light cast by candles on the walls.

A tight low-cut black leather corset came into focus, accentuating the perfect cleavage before her eyes.  Moonbyul’s breath hitched as her eyes trailed up from the smooth curve of the neck, to the most criminally delicious red lips, finally resting on the pair of taunting brown eyes.

“Like what you see?” she asked with a smirk. “You look surprised.” She ran a hand down her cheek and under her chin, gently closing her open mouth. “I’m only giving you what you asked for. My sex slave, wasn’t it? Or have you already forgotten?”

Moonbyul blushed, but said nothing as she hardened her gaze. She was determined not to let this woman overpower her, but the sight of her in nothing but a black leather corset and garter, suspenders running down mid-thigh to her hosiery, was enough to make her weak. She had been day dreaming about the gentle-eyed captain all day, but this could not have been the same woman.

“I see you’ve decided not to put your smart mouth to good use,” Yongsun said, reaching forward and pulling her blindfold over her eyes once again. “Perhaps I can fix that.”

Moonbyul’s imagination soared into the darkness as she pictured the way Yongsun straddled her lap. Pictured how she must’ve looked when she pulled her roughly up by the collar. The captain’s soft lips crashed into her own, tongue and all without the slightest warning. It was so raw and so animal, yet so deeply laced with gentle sweetness, she knew she had lost. She couldn’t deny the pure exhilaration of being at the mercy of this beautiful woman.

A low growl escaped from the back of Yongsun’s throat, sending a shock of shivers right through Moonbyul’s core. She bit back a moan as she pictured the captain straddling her hips, feeling the warm thighs press against her legs. A hand ran down her chest, over her stomach, and dove right in between her folds. Moonbyul grit her teeth, but could not suppress the hiss of pleasure for long as the hand toyed with her most sensitive spot.

But just when the pressure began building up, the hand withdrew, and she was left empty. She could almost see the captain smirking on the other side of her blindfold as she lathered her wetness down her own cheek and, dipping a finger between her lips, into her own mouth. “Enjoying the taste of yourself?” she teased, chuckling when Moonbyul shook her head.

The rope burned into her wrists, and she could only breathe and pray for Yongsun’s mercy.

The captain’s laughter filled the space between them. “You’re cute when you struggle like that,” she said. Suddenly the warmth against Moonbyul was lifted, and the room was colder than she remembered. “What will I do with you?" Her voice came from the edge of the bed.

"Do...do whatever you want," Moonbyul said between breaths.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Moonbyul said nothing.

The bed dipped, and Yongsun was at her ear, whispering, "Maybe if you tell me who you work for, I'll consider letting you come.”

Moonbyul clenched her fists. “I won’t,” she said firmly.

A hand pulled the blindfold down with a strong tug, and let it hang around her neck. The captain’s face, mere inches from hers, filled her vision. “You won’t?” Yongsun said, her red lips moving ever so seductively as she spoke. She ran the back of her fingers over the curve of Moonbyul’s jawline, and gently brushed over her bottom lip with the pad of her thumb. “Not even if I promise to play nice?”

Had this been just a slow, torturous interrogation tactic, Moonbyul swore that she wouldn’t be feeling the heat crawl all over her body. But there was a dangerous glint of Yongsun’s eyes, one filled with the dark depths of desire. She was enraptured.

“I’d rather suffer,” Moonbyul said with a smile. “You can’t hurt me, remember?” 

Yongsun frowned. Without another word, she grabbed Moonbyul by the collar and threw her down, back on the bed, tied wrists above her head. She straddled her waist, and pinned down her shoulders. She leaned in and their lips met once more, gentler this time, just enough to draw a moan out of her silver-haired captive. Her tongue tentatively asked for entrance, and she smiled when Moonbyul responded, meeting her halfway in a heated kiss. The captain’s hands travelled from her prisoner’s shoulders down to cup both breasts through her shirt.

She broke the kiss then, and looked down. “Not a lot to hold onto down here, is there?” she said with a chuckle.

Moonbyul could feel her whole body flush in embarrassment, but she flashed a charming smile and tried to keep her head clear. “Women don’t usually complain,” she said. “Then again, women don’t usually have to tie me up.”

“Hmph, getting bold now, aren’t you? Maybe I’ve been too soft with you after all,” Yongsun said, pulling Moonbyul’s blindfold back up. “Don’t forget who’s in charge here.”

The weight off her waist lifted, as Moonbyul lay trying to figure out what was happening. She craned her neck, trying to peel off the blindfold. Light footsteps sounded further and further away. She heard the clack of a wooden drawer, and the subsequent scraping and slamming as something was retrieved on the other side of the room. A part of her wanted to roll off this bed and run for the door, but a part of her had her heart pumping in anticipation for what the captain will do to her.

The footsteps returned, closer and closer. Moonbyul sent a silent apology to Hyejin, just in case, because she could no longer be certain of her slipping sanity under Yongsun’s touch.

Just the kisses had her squirming.

The bed dipped once more as she felt a presence tower over her.

“Get on your knees.”

Moonbyul swallowed, and rolled to her right, trying to navigate herself with her bound hands. Something cold, thin, and long pressed itself against her side. “Don’t make me wait,” Yongsun said, prodding her with the object.

Finally, with her wrists beneath her chin and her cheek against the silk sheets, Moonbyul found her balance. A finger ran down the ridges of her spine through the white shirt, sending little shivers along the way, all the way down until the first dip of her ass. Then the finger was gone.

Down came the sharp crack of leather on her skin. Moonbyul yelped as the sharp, swift pain blossomed. A hand smoothed over the pink welt, almost apologetically, before the second blow came. Moonbyul cried out each time, but the sensations seemed to wake something inside of her.

She saw herself in the black of the blindfold, bent down in submission, naked from the waist down. She could see, imagine, Yongsun kneeling, casting her authority over her backside, whip in hand. Each time the whip came down, she could picture the contact, the way Yongsun might shift in her black corset, and the way her red lips might be slightly parted in concentration.

Moonbyul, who had always been a strong and powerful soldier, never would have imagined herself in this situation, nor would she have ever imagined how wet she was getting in this situation.

When the blows subsided, the same long object prodded her again, this time slipping under her and dragging along her opening. She gasped, shivering, and bit into her hand. Slender fingers pushed her open. “W-wait,” Moonbyul cried, fingers fumbling to push the blindfold away. She twisted backwards, just in time to see Yongsun smirking at her. In her hand was the long handle of a black leather whip, glistening under the candlelight. 

“You look nervous, Moonbyul,” the captain said with a chuckle. “Don’t tell me you’ve never had women return the favour for you.”

Moonbyul clenched her jaw.

“Yah!” Yongsun cried, cracking her whip over her once more. Moonbyul ducked her head and winced, torn once more between pleasure and pain. “Answer me in full sentences, Moonbyul: have you or have you never been fucked by another woman?”

Another crack nearly sent her sprawling.

“Never,” Moonbyul whispered.

“Never what?” Yongsun demanded, sliding the handle of her whip between her folds once more. “Full sentences, Miss Moonbyul.”

The leather handle was pushed a little further in, just far enough to feel it stretch her slightly, just far enough to know it was getting drenched by the minute. Moonbyul pushed herself a little higher to try and take in more of its length, but a firm hand held her in place by the ass.

“I…,” Moonbyul tried between laboured breaths, “I have never been fucked by another woman.”

“Good girl. Do you want to be fucked by another woman?”

Moonbyul turned back once more to meet Yongsun’s eyes. “Only if it’s you,” she said with a hazy grin. The captain’s eyes were wide. Her whip fell from her hands, as a pink blush crept over her face. Moonbyul’s smile grew bigger at the sight of Yongsun’s flustered expression. She knew then that she was also having an effect on the soft-hearted captain. She could see the brunette with the innocent smile, who stood listening to the sounds of the ocean waves and the cry of the gulls, who had captured Moonbyul’s heart.

A single glance of the gentle soul in the midst of her commandeering counterpart was enough to make Moonbyul's heart soar and her core wet, had she not already been soaking in unbearable lust all this time.

“F-fine,” Yongsun said, picking up her whip once again. “You asked for it.”

“Don’t,” Moonbyul said with pleading eyes. “I want to feel you. Your fingers.”

“Wha—d-don’t tell me what to do!” Yongsun cried, roughly pulling the blindfold over Moonbyul’s eyes again. “W-what’s with you? Enjoying yourself so much. Pervert,” she mumbled quietly.

But she dropped the whip anyway, and grabbed Moonbyul by the shoulders. One hand dropped down to grip her thigh and draped it over her hip, forcing Moonbyul to straddle her, facing her.  

Moonbyul's wrists pressed up against Yongsun's chest. She tried to move her fingers, but could barely feel the soft skin beneath. A hand ran down and under her open shirt, feeling, exploring--Moonbyul wanted so badly to do the same, but all she could feel was the heat of Yongsun's body, the pleasure building, and the coarse rope itching her wrists.

Yongsun's hands moved further south. Roving, as if trying to draw out every part of her soul as she searched every square centimetre.

Moonbyul leaned forward. Soft breaths in Yongsun's ear. The Captain froze for a moment to savour the tingling running down her spine and the strong body melting into her own, weak at the lightest touch. She smiled and pressed her lips into the dip of Moonbyul's neck.

Moonbyul gasped. A finger brushed her nub--the softest touch--while two fingers spread her open. Her head spun. How could she feel like she was dying, yet so alive at the same time?

Yongsun ran a finger along her opening, and dipped inside. First one, then two. She pushed a knuckle through. First one, then two. Moonbyul moaned and mewled, her chest rapidly rising and falling against Yongsun at the first touch.

"Can you hear how wet you are?" She whispered, pressing her free hand into the small of Moonbyul's back, pushing her deeper.

The captive woman nodded.

Yongsun pressed licked the shell of her ear. "Move your hips," Yongsun commanded in a low voice. "I want you to ride my fingers."

Moonbyul's body was taut, ready to drink in every inch without another word. So badly she wanted to cut the rope around her wrists, cut the barriers between them as she moved her hips. So badly she wanted to run her fingers through Yongsun’s hair. Instead she pushed herself closer still, sinking her teeth into her binds as she rocked back and forth, up and down, her body more and more desperate by the second to feel more and more of the beautiful Captain.

More.

More.

She wanted more. Needed more.

Her own efforts weren’t enough. Though she was dripping along her inner thighs, though her body was ready to clamp down the fingers inside her, it wasn’t enough. Her shirt, glazed to her back, slipped off her shoulder in her efforts—she was a mess inside out. She knew, but the way Yongsun looked at her right now made her want to revel in it. She wanted, craved, thirsted, for the gentle-eyed captain to flip her over and fuck her until she was blind.

But Yongsun smiled, torturously sexy, and pulled her fingers out. Moonbyul whimpered, quivered. Her scent filled the room. Yongsun reached up, her fingers, her hands covered in a clear shine, and held Moonbyul’s cheek. She was so sticky, but so warm, so hot when their lips met again. Moonbyul felt herself slip into oblivion.

“How badly do you want to come?” Yongsun whispered, running her tongue along Moonbyul’s lower lip.

“So badly. Please.”

Yongsun trailed her tongue to the edge of Moonbyul’s ear, and blew lightly. “Tell me who you work for, Miss Moon.”

Moonbyul swallowed. Her head felt heavy. Will Hwasa forgive her? She dimly wondered. It didn’t matter right then. She needed to feel Yongsun against her.

“U-untie me,” Moonbyul choked out, dipping her head to rest on Yongsun’s shoulder. “I-I’ll tell you, I swear. Just…just let me feel you w-when you let me come.”

The vibration of Yongsun’s chuckle sent a tingling feeling through Moonbyul’s spine. “And how can I trust you?”

“You can lock me up for the rest of my life. I’ll be yours till the end of time if I break my promise.”

Yongsun pulled back, straightened her back, and tipped her chin up. “Wouldn’t you like that?” she said, eyeing her with a smirk. Moonbyul flushed crimson, though she could not look away from her smouldering brown eyes.

“Very well then,” Yongsun said, untangling herself from Moonbyul. The black blindfold was once again pushed over her eyes. Moonbyul lay in the silk, cold, aroused to an almost painful degree, and missing Yongsun’s warmth. She brought her bound hands between her legs and pressed her thighs tightly together. Just a little, she thought, just a little bit of friction, but Yongsun could be watching. She would not be far. The idea of Yongsun watching her touch herself sent a new wave of excitement through her body. No. She couldn’t. She won’t.

“Now, what could you possibly be squirming about over here?” came Yongsun’s lilting voice in her ear. “I’ll forgive you this time because you’ve been such a good girl, but don’t even think about touching yourself without my permission.”

“I-I was only thinking about you,” Moonbyul said quietly.

Yongsun blushed, thankful for the blindfold for the umpteenth time that night. “W-well,” she stammered, “you still can’t. S-so just don’t.” She cleared her throat. “You don’t do anything without my permission, is that understood?”

Moonbyul nodded.

And the ropes fell away like thread.

But Moonbyul did not move. She waited, shaking, pink from her sensitive state—obedient. She couldn’t see Yongsun kneeling across from her, hands shaking as something stirred inside her. Couldn’t see her biting her lower lip, couldn’t see her give up a little bit of her power as she edged toward Moonbyul and pressed her chest to her back.

She caught the lobe of Moonbyul’s ear between her lips, and eased open her legs. One hand roamed the length of Moonbyul’s body, her shirt falling from her shoulders to her elbows now, as the other hand hooked under her thigh, drawing slow circles in her inner thigh. Her lips nibbled and kissed along the curve of her neck. Moonbyul raised her arms above her head, reached behind her, and buried her fingers in Yongsun’s hair. It was just as silky as she had imagined it. A blissful sigh escaped her lips from that action alone.

Her blindfold seemed to burst into a myriad of colours when Yongsun looped both arms under her knee and spread her wide open. All at once she could feel nothing but the plump lips on her neck, the soft hands on her breast, and the slender fingers digging deep inside her. She arched her back, and turned her face to brush her lips across Yongsun’s face. Too drunken in lust to notice the blush crawling from the base of Yongsun’s neck, she breathed, hot and heavy, against Yongsun’s skin, eliciting a gentle moan from the brunette’s lips.

Steady fingers pumped in and out as the other hand trailed down her torso and found her clit. Sparks and colours filled Moonbyul’s eyes. She leaned back into Yongsun, her mouth open in pleasure so intense and so peaceful, it could only come out in silence. All that could be heard was the ragged breathing and the wet lapping sounds of her arousal.

Faster, and faster. Harder, and harder. The fingertips on her clit assaulted her, from feather-light touches to rough, mind-shattering, strokes. Her silent screams were soon given voice, short syllables to match her breathing.

“Come,” Yongsun whispered into her neck.

Moonbyul rode higher and higher with each gasp, her voice reverberating around the room, her head spinning, her body on fire, until finally, with a long cry of pleasure, her body seized up. She dove head-long into the abyss, into what felt like death—an eternity collapsed into a single moment.

She shook, and Yongsun held her. Yongsun waited until the final moments subsided, until Moonbyul grew limp in her arms.

“I fulfilled my promise,” Yongsun said, draping an arm around Moonbyul’s waist. Moonbyul did not miss the breathy tones shivering in her voice, and smiled, knowing Yongsun was equally exhilarated. “Now you will fulfil yours.”

Moonbyul shook her head, lips turned in a sly smile.  "No. You didn't. The deal was to let me feel you when I came, and you didn't let me do that." 


	2. My Body is Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prequel to the main story. Wheein was just a simple street rat who decided to take a leap of faith when she broke into the governor's house one day. Little did she expect the greeting she got from the govenor's bored and sexy daughter. Warning: Toy use and a ton of fluff.

1.

  
_Three Years Ago_

Wheein ran as fast as her legs could carry her, weaving through the market. The shouting behind her rose higher and higher, but she only smirked to herself as she knocked over several bolts of fabric from a nearby vendor. The shopkeeper’s cursing caught her attention, and she turned to blow him a kiss in mock apology.

She couldn’t stop giggling all the way from the market to the edge of town, clutching her bag against her chest. She rounded a corner, and doubled back around the perimeter of the market. The voices behind her were long gone as she scrambled up over the side of the church, climbing stone by stone with practiced precision until she reached its bell tower.

“About time!” A voice said, pulling her up to the bell chamber.

Wheein dusted off her shorts, then unslung the bag from her shoulder. “You weren’t worried, were you?” she asked, grinning.

The older girl before her smiled, and pinched her cheek before taking Wheein’s bag from her outstretched arm. “I’m always worried about you,” she said.

“Can’t you just praise me for once, unnie?”

Yongsun pet her on the head. “Good girl,” she cooed, as she flipped the bag upside down.

Golden trinkets, shining jewels, and silver coins poured out by the handfuls. Yongsun’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. “Wheein!” she cried, “I sent you to steal food! Not this! I did not raise you this way! Where did you even go?”

“Yongsun-unnie,” Wheein said, shaking her head, “I love you, but you have to dream a little bigger sometimes. Stealing food won’t get us anywhere! We both want a ship, right? Well I’m going to help you get it.”

“Wheein...don’t make me repeat myself,” Yongsun said with her hands on her hips, “Where. Did. You. Get. This.”

Wheein shifted uncomfortably under Yongsun’s deadly gaze, and mumbled, “You’re no fun.” But the older girl did not relent. She patiently glared at her, running a hand through her chestnut hair once in awhile.

Finally, Wheein raised her hands, knowing full well what her best friend is capable of when she is truly angry. “I went to the governor’s house. Happy?”

“The WHAT?”

“Oh! Listen to this,” Wheein said, grabbing Yongsun’s arms and jumping with barely contained excitement, “I saw the governor’s daughter!”

“You WHAT?”

“She really is as pretty as they say,” Wheein continued with a dreamy smile on her face. “Those lips, those deadly eyes...oh my god, her legs. I’d like to feel those thighs around—”

“Wheein!” Yongsun cried, blushing madly in spite of herself. “She saw you?”

“Well, yeah. I went in through one of the balconies—you know there are so many balconies in that place? I feel like one is too many, but they must have at least twenty. It’s just unnecessary and—”

“Wheein…”

“Right, sorry. I went into what turned out to be her room. She was just sort of lying around on her bed. I said hi, and I was going to get the hell out of there, but then she called me a cutie and told me to stay, so I had to stay. She offered me all this stuff, but I told her that I’m a thief and I don’t take charity. She offered to call her guards to chase me out, so I agreed. She gave me a kiss on the cheek”—Wheein blushed at this, twirling her hair like she was ten years younger—“and told me to come visit her again. Then the guards came, and here I am!”

Yongsun rubbed the bridge of her nose with a thumb and forefinger. “I don’t even know what to say.”

Wheein laughed. “Do you think I should see her again? I really want to see her again. Oh god, I want to see her again soooooo bad.”

Yongsun shook her head, and grabbed Wheein by the shoulders. “You can’t! It’s too dangerous.”

But Wheein was too busy giggling and staring into the far-off distance to listen to Yongsuns frantic pleas.

“Hey!” Wheein suddenly cried, grinning mischievously, “You know what we could do to help you get that boat you’ve always wanted?”

“Wheein, no. Please.”

“Let’s kidnap her!”

“No!”

“I’m gonna do it. Honestly, nothing can be worse than that fancy prison she lives in. You know she said that her father doesn’t even let her go outside? Can you imagine not being to feel the sunshine?”

Yongsun shook her, shouting and whining at her to stop. “This isn’t how I want to get my ship,” she said, pouting.

“What would you rather do then? Sell twigs? We have nothing, unnie. What do we have to lose?”

2.

  
The next thing Yongsun knew, she was on her back, on the governor’s lawn, trying to to blend into the shadow of the massive manor. She had watched Wheein scamper up the wall only minutes ago, but the dread had already settled into the pit of her stomach and forced her to lie down. The mask on her face was getting itchy. She couldn’t help but wonder what she had done to deserve this.

She contemplated just leaving, but damn her sense of duty. Her dream of becoming a pirate was becoming seriously scrutinized in her deeply introspective state as a shitty bad guy and a somewhat less shity lawn decoration.

Footsteps sounded in rhythmic patterns.

She squirmed a little closer to the wall, so lost in her sudden existential crisis that she did not hear the boots crunching across the grass toward her.

“Excuse me, are you homeless?” a voice above her said, followed by an unrestrained laugh.

She whipped up to look at the shadowy shape standing over her, a slim, neatly dressed figure. Yongsun instinctively adjusted her mask, and fumbled with her hat as she sat up.

“Um, yes, I got...lost?”

A slim hand reached out. The moonlight caught the glint of the guard’s sword, and Yongsun swallowed, hurriedly taking the offered hand—it was warm, and decidedly feminine. “I know why you’re here,” the guard said quietly. Yongsun stared at the guard’s back, confused. “You’re not very good at your job, are you? Such a waste of a pretty face.” The guard chuckled, as if sharing a secret joke with herself.

“You...know me?”

The guard chuckled again. “I don’t, but you have beautiful lips. Now, hurry along. Don’t let the other guards see you. I’ll make sure your friend gets back safely.”

The hand let her go, and Yongsun couldn’t help but miss its warmth. She turned to look at the guard, but where they stood beneath a clipped arch hidden among the hedges, she couldn’t make out any of her features. The shadowy figure gestured out onto the street and bowed slightly. Yongsun nodded stiffly, thanked her quietly, and ran off. A sense of thrill swirled in her chest as she climbed back up to the bell tower, and she fell asleep that night thinking about the guard with the playful voice and the warm hands.

She was right, Yongsun thought, she had a lot to learn about getting what she wanted in this life.

3.

Back at the governor’s manor, Wheein silently crept onto the same balcony. The excitement was addicting—maybe she could do this all the time. She thought about the governor’s daughter, and how she was going to kidnap her. Something told her that the beautiful short-haired woman wasn’t going to make things hard for her, but, truth be told, she had never been good at planning very far ahead.

“Hello, kitten,” a deep voice rumbled from the open balcony. Wheein shuddered as she let the husky voice wash over her body—she was still straddling the railing, her feet barely touching the floor. “Back so soon?”

Wheein gaped as her eyes wandered over the figure in a very short, very sheer nightdress, which would’ve clearly been completely inappropriate for a young woman of standing if the material did not looked so damn good hanging off her body. She had a full view of the woman’s abs and thighs, and she must’ve been staring a little too hard when she slipped off the railing and fell forward, landing gracefully on her face.

The woman chuckled, but made no move to help her as Wheein pushed herself back up and dusted herself off.

“You’re cute,” she simply said, standing there in all her ethereal beauty with her arms crossed and her mouth curved in a wicked grin.

Wheein blushed. “I’m here to kidnap you,” she said, her voice shaking. “F-for ransom.”

She took a step forward and tried to muster the most menacing scowl she could possibly make, but the woman only laughed and said, “Sounds fun, but you must come inside for a drink first.”

The woman stepped off the threshold and grabbed her hand, leading her into her room and onto her bed, the largest that Wheein had ever seen. As the woman strode off to the decanter on the bedside table, Wheein sat on the edge of the bed, imagining what it would be like to push the other woman down and have her sinful way with her.

But her thoughts were soon interrupted. “So, what's your name, kitten? We should get to know each other a little more before I let you take off with me somewhere,” the woman said with a smirk.

Wheein felt her face burn up at the way the woman watched her as she poured two glasses. “W-Wheein,” she replied, barely able to find her voice.

The woman sat down beside her, two glasses in hand. She was so close that Wheein could feel the warmth of those delicious-looking thighs against her shorts, and it took everything not to drop her drink right there.

“Well, Miss Wheein, do you know who I am?”

“T-the governor’s daughter?”

“Please, call me Hwasa. Titles bore me to death. I hate nothing more than to be associated with that human shaped lardball.”

Wheein nodded, and took a nervous sip of her drink. It was bitter, and it burned all the way down. She didn't like it—despite the rare opportunity to drink something so expensive—but she didn't want to disappoint Hwasa, not when she was watching her with such intense eyes. So she quickly threw the rest of it back, closing her eyes as it warmed her throat.

“Easy, kitten. I don't make you nervous, do I?” Hwasa laughed, her voice a deep rumble that sent all sorts of pleasant shocks through Wheein’s body.

“O-of course not!” Wheein declared. “I'm going to be the one to kidnap you, after all.”

“Of course,” Hwasa said, smiling.

Wheein wasn't sure she liked the way Hwasa talked to her, as if she was simply a child being appeased. But she wasn't sure it mattered when she felt Hwasa’s warm hand on her knee.

Maybe it was the alcohol talking, or maybe it was just that Hwasa looked really, really sexy under the candlelight. Whatever it was, it compelled Wheein to reach down, put her empty glass on the floor, and dive in for those luscious lips.

Hwasa didn't fight back. She simply held her glass in one hand, and Wheein's waist in her other as their lips and tongue met. Her kisses were slow, languid and deliberate against Wheein’s fervent battle to assert her dominance.

A low moan escaped from the base of Wheein’s throat, and she pulled back, eyes wide and embarrassed. She fumbled her apology with an awkward bow, and, when Hwasa stood up to put her drink down, Wheein wished the earth would just open its maw and punish her for...whatever that was.

Wheein made a move to stand, and maybe see herself out and rethink this whole kidnapping thing, but she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Her back hit the bed with a soft thump. The bed dipped slightly on either side of her.

A rush of heat coursed through her body as she looked up at Hwasa’s lips, curled so sinfully in a smirk, and her smouldering eyes, staring so hungrily into her own. She ran her gaze over the sheer, silk nightgown, hanging just enough for her to see the most tantalizing outlines of Hwasa’s breasts.

She swallowed as Hwasa descended. She could've sworn she saw the stars when she felt her breasts on her own for the first time. Soft lips explored her neck, down to her collarbone.

Wheein was convinced now that she wasn't going to survive this. She began writing her will and her apology to Yongsun when she felt two hands reaching under her shirt.

“I hope you aren't in a hurry,” Hwasa whispered into her collarbone. Wheein shivered as a hand brushed the soft skin over her ribs.

“I-I think,” Wheein said, throwing her head back, “The kidnapping can wait.”

She felt the rumble of Hwasa’s laughter against her throat. “If you're good, I'll even let you tie me up later,” she teased. “Wouldn't you like that?”

Before Wheein could reply, fingers found themselves along her breasts and around her nipples. She arched her back—her mind was emptied out and filled with only the sensations of the other woman.

Suddenly every source of warmth on her body was gone. Wheein pushed herself onto her elbow, dazed for only the split second it took for Hwasa to rip the nightdress she wore over her head. Wheein stared, stupefied.

“Like what you see?” Hwasa said with a grin. She pulled Wheein up by the hands to a sitting position, while the girl was too slack-jawed to protest, and placed one hand over her left breast. “Feel it.”

Wheein’s eyes grew wide. What miracle did she perform in her past life for her to deserve this? Hwasa felt so soft under her splayed fingers, and she looked so beautiful with her back against the candlelight. Her fiery outline reminded Wheein of something so beautiful, almost supernatural that she had to be dreaming. Except the beating heart beneath her palms told her a different story.

“You make me nervous too, Wheein,” Hwasa said with a sheepish smile. The sudden display of innocence shot through her, and she felt the urge to reach up, grab her face, and kiss her silly.

She had no willpower left to fight that urge.

Hwasa was on her back by the time Wheein let her go. Wheein straddled her waist, her hands pressed down on either side of her shoulders. Hwasa could feel her eating her up with her eyes, and she was beginning to lose her patience.

“Touch me,” she said, soft and commanding. Wheein bit her lip. “You can be rough,” Hwasa continued, “I can take it.”

Wheein kissed her again, if only to hide her own awkwardness. The kiss grew from innocent to deep and passionate in a heartbeat, and when she opened her eyes, she was overcome by the way Hwasa was looking at her, eyes clouded by lust. A hand ran up her legs and rested on her hips.

Wheein closed her eyes and traced her fingers along Hwasa’s jaw. She dropped them down to her collarbone as she brought her lips to the sensitive skin on her neck. One hand grazed over Hwasa’s chest, and she smiled as she felt the previously overconfident woman squirm beneath her. Emboldened by the muffled sighs into her shoulder, Wheein moulded a pillowy-soft breast in her hand.

Wheein snaked her free hand along the arch of Hwasa’s back, and pushed her up. Her mouth met Hwasa’s breast halfway, and she savoured the sound of Hwasa’s hitched breath as she rolled her tongue along her nipple. Hwasa’s head lolled back, a smile never leaving her face as she accepted Wheein’s touches.

But just when Wheein felt confident enough to move further south, the room spun before her eyes and, suddenly, she was on her back once more.

Hwasa didn't waste any time. “Shirt. Off,” she growled at Wheein. Wheein hastily complied, tossing her linen shirt over the edge of the bed, just as she felt two fingers hook into either side of her shorts. In one smooth movement, she laid naked under Hwasa’s gaze.

Naked, but strangely not vulnerable. There was something so wild, yet safe about Hwasa that all Wheein felt was a surge of excitement. Especially when she shuffled down the length of her body, and unceremoniously threw her legs open like a pair of shuttered windows.

Hwasa licked her lips, and her expression alone—Wheein swore she could’ve came right there.

“L-like what you’re seeing?” Wheein whispered—she winced just a little when the words didn’t come out as sexy as she’d intended. Fortunately, if Hwasa caught her awkwardness, she didn’t show it as she descended onto her painfully pulsating heat.

“Very much so,” she whispered.

Wheein felt her breath on her, but she could only watch between her rapidly rising and falling chest in anticipation. Time seemed to stretch on for an eternity as she caught Hwasa’s dark eyes between her legs. She needed to feel her mouth against her so badly, and Hwasa knew this as she smirked, bare centimetres away, so close that Wheein could feel the softest exhale.

Her hips bucked under Hwasa’s firm grip.

Fingers spread her open—Wheein whimpered in anticipation—and a warm tongue ran over the open length of her sex. Her whimpers quickly dissolved into moans as a jolt of pleasure shocked through her system from the tip of her clitoris. She gripped the sheets beneath her, begging for more.

Hwasa was more than happy to comply. She flicked her tongue over the nub, careful not to scrape her too hard with her teeth. Wheein was more sensitive than either had anticipated—a few quick strokes brought her close to the edge. A hand reached down and grabbed the back of Hwasa’s head, inciting a growl from the base of her throat as it pushed her closer. She could feel the first contractions against her mouth, and she didn’t want to miss any of it.

Wheein clapped her free hand over her mouth, and muffled her scream—lights danced before her eyes—when she felt the force of Hwasa’s tongue burying deep inside of her.

She shivered and shook as her orgasm tore through her—so good, yet she couldn’t help but regret how quickly she’d arrived as Hwasa climbed up and held her against her body. She needed to feel more of her, but—

“Now, why are you looking at me like that?” Hwasa murmured with a smile. Wheein buried her face in Hwasa’s shoulder, too embarrassed—and still way too aroused by the way Hwasa’s body fit against her own—to reply.

Hwasa ran her hand over her hips and in between her folds once more, rubbing slow circles as Wheein instinctively spread herself a little further to accommodate her. Wheein couldn’t bite back her moan fast enough.

“You want more, don’t you?” Hwasa whispered into the curve of Wheein’s neck. She nibbled and kissed her skin, drawing happy sighs from the woman beneath her.

“Oh gods, yes,” Wheein breathed.

“You naughty thing.”

Wheein closed her eyes and melted into the bed, savouring the sensations of Hwasa’s touch and the effect of her words. It felt so good, she almost didn’t want to come. She wanted to time to stop, so she could feel her forever. Her head spun, and she could think of nothing else but the shape of Hwasa’s mouth and the easy dexterity of her fingers. Her whole body seemed to dissolve into pleasure.

But when she blinked open her eyes, and found herself suddenly cold, empty, and still incredibly horny. “Don’t do anything,” said a ragged voice somewhere. Wheein turned her head, just in time to see Hwasa bending down to the lowest drawer of her chiffonier.

The amber glow of the candlelight perfectly accentuated her curves, and Wheein swallowed as the heat pool between her legs once more. She swiped at her lips with a pink tongue, just as Hwasa turned and met her eyes. Wheein blushed, feeling warm and giddy all over when Hwasa strode back toward the bed. She was so confident and so beautiful—Wheein could not look away.

So, of course, Wheein had not noticed what Hwasa was holding until she stood at the edge of the bed. She held it up with both hands, a strange shape covered by black cloth. Hwasa unfurled the velvet wrapping to reveal a long, glass rod, rounded on both ends and slightly curved in the middle. It had the length of a long loaf of bread, but it was definitely thicker than any sword handle she’d ever seen.

“W-what is that?” Wheein said. Her heartbeat suddenly picked up as her imagination went wild.

Hwasa tossed the cloth onto her bedside table, where it landed over her decanter. “I had this especially made,” she said. She climbed back onto the bed, then onto Wheein’s hips once more, holding the object in one hand, and gently pinning Wheein down by the shoulder with the other. “I have been dying to try this with someone else, and you, my naughty kitten, are a dream come true.”

“Will that...go...inside?” Wheein asked.

Hwasa smirked and leaned back, settling herself comfortably on her heel, her slick center just touching the curve of Wheein’s pelvic bone. Wheein’s eyes grew wide as Hwasa ran her tongue over the glass rod, from the middle where she held it, all the way around one of the bulbous ends. It was a shameless display—unnecessary given how wet Wheein was—but both could not deny shamelessly enjoying every moment of it.

Gently, Hwasa raked her nails along Wheein’s stomach, sending pleasant shivers down her spine. Then she repositioned herself between Wheein’s legs, and pressed the rounded object against her wetness.

Wheein’s heart was beating a mile a minute. The object was much bigger than it looked in Hwasa’s hands, but she could only imagine how good it would feel when it stretched her beyond her limits. Her clouded mind thought of nothing else as she propped herself up by the elbows, and watched as Hwasa rubbed it up and down.

Though she had been so confident and commanding before, her eyes were warm and searching as they met Wheein’s, as if asking for permission. Even when Wheein’s body seemed more than ready to accept her new toy, she needed to be sure—the last thing she wanted was to hurt the girl.

Wheein nodded stiffly. Something blossomed in her heart when she met Hwasa’s eyes in that moment. The depths of her gentleness stirred something strange and new inside her. She pushed herself up, and pulled Hwasa down by the neck in a searing kiss, spurred on by everything she felt in that moment. Hwasa moaned, low and deep against her lips, and she shuddered.

“Go on,” Wheein whispered, boring deep into her eyes, “My body is yours.”

Hwasa reached up, tucked a strand of hair behind Wheein’s ear, and cradled her cheek in her hand. “Promise me that you’ll tell me if I hurt you,” she whispered. The way she returned her gaze—it was so familiar, warm, and caring, as if they’d known each other their whole lives.

“I promise.”

Hwasa rested her forehead on Wheein’s shoulder—her skin hot and sticky with sweat—and looked down as her hands repositioned the glass object. It was already dripping with Wheein’s wetness, but Hwasa’s heart did not slow down as she pushed it a little further between the folds.

Wheein’s breathing hitched when she felt the pad of Hwasa’s finger around her swollen clit as she eased the object deeper into her. Her walls stretched taut to accommodate the object, but the initial tinge of pain quickly dissolved into unspeakable pleasure.

“Oh god,” Wheein moaned, as the glass rod filled her up.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Hwasa mumbled.

Wheein could feel her strength giving way when Hwasa slid the object in and out, so achingly slow. She fell back onto the bed, fingers gripping the sheets. She watched, with hooded eyes, as Hwasa lifted her hips, the curve of the toy protruding from her like a glass phallus, and squeezed her thighs together.

Wheein’s eyes looked ready to pop out of their sockets when Hwasa stood over her. She lowered herself down, seemingly in slow motion, gripping it by the base. She hovered over the object between Wheein’s legs, rubbing in small circles as she prepared herself.

Wheein marvelled at the way her juices ran down the bulbous end, all the way down the length of the glass. She couldn’t look away.

Her own pleasure momentarily forgotten, she was mesmerized by the way Hwasa looked, her body stretched out before her, her gaze lost in the dark pits of pleasure, and her wild hair, messily swept to the side. She was mesmerized by the way Hwasa’s slender fingers flew over her perfect lips as she swallowed up the glass, her voice escaping in ragged moans, sending shocks of pleasure right to Wheein’s core.

She was so beautiful.

Hwasa leaned forward, one hand pressing gently on Wheein’s hip and one hand on the rod. Wheein reached up, pushed herself onto her elbows once more, and swept Hwasa’s hair back. Hwasa looked up as Wheein tilted her chin forward.

How could a woman be so damn beautiful?

“Do you feel me inside you?” Hwasa said, panting.

Wheein could safely say that she had never wanted to be born a man, but in that moment of connectedness, their dripping centers so close to each other, she wanted nothing more than to dive inside and truly feel every inch of her.

But she obediently nodded in spite of these thoughts, not knowing then the world of pleasure that was to follow.

Hwasa pushed Wheein back down by the shoulders, and pressed her palms on either side of her head. Wheein felt her breath by her ear. “I'm going to ride you until you scream.”

The rod dug deeper inside of her every time Hwasa shifted. Coupled with the sinfully sexy smirk on her face, her quiet little moans and gasps, and the way her hips gyrated against her own, Wheein was lost.

Hwasa looked down at Wheein’s splayed out body, and couldn't help but smile at the way she bit her lips to hold back her moans. She brushed the pad of her thumb along those sweet, bruised lips. “Relax, kitten,” she purred, “Moan as loud as you want. No one will hear you.”

And Wheein could do nothing but moan. The glass pumped inside her with increasing speed, hitting the limits of her walls every time Hwasa moved her hips.

Hwasa’s sharp, precise movements grew sloppier as all reasoning fell away and she was left craving more of Wheein. Faster and deeper, but it wasn't enough—not even when the glass disappeared between them and all they could hear was the slick sound of their bodies desperately trying to engulf each other.

Wheein held onto Hwasa’s hips, urging her to on, pressing her closer, faster, deeper. Hwasa captured her lips hungrily, and Wheein’s tongue met her, equally starved.

She had to pull away when her arms grew tired, and she leaned back. Her skin stretched taut over her muscles as her back arched above Wheein. Her breasts begged to be touched as they bounced along to the rhythm.

But Wheein kept her hands on her hip, desperate to feel more of Hwasa as she came down on her each time. She barely felt Hwasa’s fingertips resting on her stomach.

“Fuck me harder, Wheein,” Hwasa commanded in between breaths.

Wheein shivered at the sound of her name being pronounced in such lust-filled tones, and happily complied. Flat on her back, she lifted her hips to meet Hwasa’s efforts, higher and faster each time.

Breathy moans filled the room, distinct voices melding into a single harmony.

Hwasa clamped down on Wheein’s hips as her walls closed in tight along the rod. Wheein felt the vibrations as if they were her own, and heard her name once more as they rubbed against one another.

Hwasa was close, and, eager to please, Wheein rolled her into her back. She pinned her down, lifted Hwasa’s legs onto her shoulder, and bucked her hips like she was made to do nothing else.

Hwasa’s voice rose higher and higher, in gasps and growls and moans, as Wheein drew stars behind her eyes with her burst of aggression. Her orgasm ripped through her body, so raw and powerful it was as if she was born anew. But though she shuddered, though her walls convulsed madly around the rod, Wheein did not, could not, slow down. If she felt Hwasa’s nails drag deep across her shoulders, she did not show it.

Hwasa gripped onto Wheein’s wrist beside her head with one hand, and caressed her face with the other. It was beginning to hurt, but Wheein looked so unconsciously sexy that she wanted to savour her view just a little longer. Her eyes, glazed over in concentration, her teeth, bit down over her lips as she sought her own pleasure—she hovered over Hwasa, completely unaware of the effect she had on her.

Moments later, Wheein’s soft mewling gasps and grunts exploded into a symphony of moans, eventually crescendoing into an earth-shattering scream. Hwasa reached up and kissed her open mouth, swallowing as much of her decibels as she could. Her arms encircled Wheein’s neck, and pulled her down beside her as she fell off the pinnacle of the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

Wheein laid there, shuddering the remaining pleasure away, immobilized by everything. She felt a hand brush her sweat-soaked bangs out of her face, and when her eyes fluttered open, she found herself looking into the gentlest gaze.

“You’re beautiful,” Hwasa mumbled, drawing slow circles onto Wheein’s cheek with the pad of her thumb.

“You’re...incredible,” Wheein replied, scooting in for a chaste kiss on the lips.

Hwasa reached down, and slowly pulled the glass rod out of herself with a wince. Wheein immediately sat up. “Oh god,” she whispered, “I hurt you, didn’t I?” Her hand instinctively wanted to touch her, but she drew back.

Hwasa laughed, a deep rumble that Wheein could listen to forever, as she carefully eased the other end out of Wheein. “I’m not as delicate as I look,” she said. She held Wheein’s outstretched hand for a moment, then placed it on her own cheek. “Don’t cry, kitten. I’m okay. It takes more than that to hurt me. Besides”—she dropped her hand then, and gently tapped on Wheein’s shoulder—“I’m not the only one who got hurt. Turn around. I don’t know what I’d do if it scarred.”

Wheein rolled onto her front. She had, truth be told, not noticed the dull pain thrumming along her shoulder until Hwasa pointed it out. “Shit,” she heard Hwasa mutter. The bed creaked as Hwasa shuffled off. Several moments of frantically pattering footsteps later, the bed creaked once more, and Wheein could feel the brush of cotton along her shoulder. “Oh god, oh god. Does it hurt?”

Wheein shook her head.

“I’m so, so, so, so sorry.”

Wheein sat up, and blinked at the way this incredibly strong woman was crumbling before her. She pulled her into her arms as Hwasa continued to sputter her apologies. “It’s okay,” Wheein said with a laugh, “I’ve been through worse. Besides, I wouldn’t mind a cool scar to remind me of you.” She was glad Hwasa couldn’t see how she was grinning like a fool. Though her powerful side was sexy, this sensitive, emotional, and caring side of Hwasa shot an arrow through her heart.

She didn’t want to let her go.

“I can’t kidnap you now,” Wheein sighed. “If I take you with me, I’d never want to let you go.”

Hwasa pulled away from the warm embrace and, kneeling in between Wheein’s legs, she said, “You have to take me with you.” She was not smiling this time, her lips set in a line, and her eyes were hard. “I can’t stay here. Especially not if I never get to see you again.”

But Wheein just shook her head. “My friend and I...you know we’re nothing but petty criminals. We’ve got nothing but ideas and dreams. We don’t even have a home to let you stay in, Hwasa. You deserve a better life than that.”

Pain flickered through Hwasa’s eyes as Wheein looked away, suddenly ashamed. She reached for Wheein’s hand, and laced their fingers together. “I’d rather have nothing with you than have everything in this godforsaken house all alone.”

“I can’t. Look, I should go, I—”

“Wheein,” Hwasa said, a blush crept across her cheeks as she squeezed her hand. “I know we just met, but, I...I think I...um, you see, I...I really like you. Don’t go.”

Wheein blushed, and brought their entwined hands to her lips. “I like you too,” she whispered. “A lot. More than I should. But...we...we can’t.”

“Fine,” Hwasa said. She untangled herself from Wheein, and stood, back against her as she gestured to the wide-open window. “Go.”

Wheein silently shuffled off the bed, awkwardly pulling on her clothes as quickly as possible without betraying the heaviness in her heart. What could she expect, after all, from a girl—a woman—whose world was so different from her own? Though the connection had been electrifying, though she burned to be with Hwasa, it couldn’t be done. They were simply not fit for each other’s lives.

Right?

She tentatively touched Hwasa’s bare shoulder. How could she say goodbye?

“Come back tomorrow,” Hwasa said, suddenly turning to wrap an arm around Wheein’s waist. There was a dangerous glint in her eyes, and something almost sinister in her smile. “If you don’t come back, I will tear open the land and sea to find you.”

“Hwasa,” Wheein pleaded, pulling gently at her hand. “I’m going to be a pirate. A criminal— well, I’m already a criminal, but a bigger one, you know? As soon as we save up enough money for a ship of our own, we’re going to get out of here. There’s nothing you can do to get in the way of my dream.”

Hwasa’s smile softened. “I know. I won’t get in the way of your dream, but” — she held both of Wheein’s hand gingerly between her fingertips— “I’ve found my dream now, and you can’t stop me from being with the love of my life. And before you start looking at me like that and telling me I can’t possibly be in love with you because we’ve only just met and all, I—”

Before she could finish, Wheein threw her arms around Hwasa’s neck and kissed her long and hard, as if her very soul depended on it. Their bodies pressed together, their hearts seemed to beat as one. “I might be going crazy.” Wheein murmured against her lips, “but somehow I feel the exact same way.”

4.

_Present Day_

Hwasa snuggled closer into Wheein’s back as the night breeze began to pick up. Wheein leaned back instinctively, though her gaze did not leave the starry skies above the still waters.

“What are you thinking about, kitten?” Hwasa whispered, as she rested her chin on Wheein’s shoulder.

Wheein turned around, a grin spreading across her lips as she encircled her arms around Hwasa’s waist. “You haven’t called me that since we first met,” she said.

A hearty chuckle escaped Hwasa’s throat. “So we’re thinking about the same thing then. I thought you might be worried for your Yongsun-unnie. Byul won’t hurt her.”

But the captain and the captive couldn’t be further from her mind.

“It’s incredible, don’t you think?” Wheein said, leaning her ear into her lover’s chest. “We’ve come so far since then. Every time I think about it, I feel more and more...amazed. I still can’t even believe we were only together for a month before your father found us and threatened to murder me and unnie if we didn’t leave town. Worse, threatening to lock you up. God, I was so devastated. About everything. But...not knowing when and if I would ever see you again was the absolute worst torture. I couldn’t take my shirt off for weeks, because then I’d think of the scar you left, and then I’d just start crying all over again. You don’t know how happy I was when I got your letter. It was like...oh, god, I’m sorry I’m rambling about this all over again. I just...don’t want to leave you anymore.”

Hwasa listened patiently as Wheein went off, like she always did.

Finally, when Wheein laid her forehead on her chest, exhausted from the emotional turmoil she accidentally dredged up, Hwasa spoke. “Wheein-ah,” she said, “When you left...I…” Wheein looked up, and met the pain and the uncertainty in Hwasa’s eyes. “I...oh god, why is this so hard. I...I don’t want you to think less—differently—of me if I tell you.”

“You’ll always be the strongest woman in my eyes,” Wheein said, smiling into the soft skin of Hwasa’s neck. “Not even the fierce pirate Yongddonie could take your place, my lion.”

Hwasa sighed. “I did cry,” she mumbled, squeezing Wheein closer against her, “oh god, if only you knew how much. Probably enough tears to drown my fucked-up father with. I’m sorry it took me so long to come to you, but I really did tear up land and sea for you, you know. Wouldn’t be surprised if they put a bounty on my head by now.”

They held each other for some time, basking in the scent of the ocean and the quiet solitude.

“Let’s go back to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow and tie you back up before Yongsun notices,” Wheein said finally, pulling Hwasa away from the rail by the hand.

“I don’t know, Wheeinie. Don’t think your fierce captain will be able to walk tomorrow morning by the time Moonbyul is through with her.”

Wheein grinned. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten the bet, Hyejinie. Loser has to tell everyone about us.”

As they strode across the deck, past the main mast, hand-in-hand. Something about the perfect starry night, the nostalgia, and the way the half-moon shone over Wheein made Hwasa stop in her tracks. With a firm tug, she pulled Wheein back into her embrace, and kissed her hair. She hummed, as soft and low as a cat’s purr. “I love you too, my adorable, perfect Wheein.”

With a radiant smile, brighter than the stars, Wheein looked up. “I love you,” Wheein said, wrapping her arms around her neck, “my beautiful, strong, sensitive Hyejinie.”


	3. Your Heart is Mine

1.

The ship was still on a starry evening. Only the night watch seemed to be awake in the crow’s nest. They peered down at the prisoners tied to the mast, by now a familiar sight, and said nothing—though they were not oblivious—when the Captain strode up, her First Mate following closely behind. They were quiet, as they often were, as the cry of a bird tore through the distant dark. One of the watchmen peered over the edge of the crow’s nest.

“What do you think the Captain says to ‘em every night?” The bright-eyed recruit asked.

The other watchman—an older man—shrugged, indifferent as he scratched the stubble of hair along his jaw.

“I heard she takes ‘em to her room and tortures them. Them’re government spies or somethin’. Ever seen the inside of the Cap’n’s room?” The older watchman shook his head. “Y’think it’s like full of terrible things? I’ve only ever seen her with her one rapier, but I heard she’s got walls of ‘em and she sharpens ‘em ev’ry night. Pokes those prisoners full of holes, eh?”

The watchman looked on at the figures below, and felt the fire of curiosity burn.

“You really think the Captain’s that bad?” His companion asked gruffly. He shuffled his boot and readjusted the gun on his shoulder.

“Hell if I knew. She’s good to us, if nothin’ else. Maybe them’s just the rumours.”

The two watchmen looked over the side and watched their Captain disappear beneath the crow’s nest. Several vague noises later, the Captain reappeared again, holding one of the prisoner’s—the tall beauty with the moonlight silver hair—by her bindings and shoved her toward the holding below deck.

“Well,” one of the men said, “you reckon she’ll be alright?”

The other man yawned. “Ain’t no business o’ mine, friend. Gonna keep it that way.”

“Ain’t you curious? What if we’re next?”

The sleepy man scoffed. “Keep dreaming, kid.”

 

2.

Several nights in a row now, the Captain had made a show of dragging her from the mast and into the hold below. Several nights in a row now, Byulyi had found herself hanging by the wrists in the hold below, though the heels of her boots scraped comfortably against the floor. The Captain had mercy, she concluded—though she did not dare voice the thought out loud.

Once in the hold, she would feel the familiar graze of black cloth around her eyes, and the slight breeze that filtered into the hold against her skin. Following the sensations, she would picture Yongsun’s hands on her exposed arms, her shoulders, her stomach, her back as the ghost of her touch pushed the buttons out of each hole on her shirt. It was always excruciatingly slow and gentle, like she knew exactly how this was affecting her.

Her shirt would open, then the Captain would disappear.

The Captain was likely still pissed from their first—and hopefully not last—encounter, but it was incessantly cruel of her to leave her like this every night, half-naked and wanting.

It was no different on this night. The warrior hated the anticipation, the fantasies of being tied up in the dark, the uselessness of her words, and, most of all, she hated how ridiculously turned on she was in her powerlessness.

Little did she know, Yongsun had simply run to Wheein’s room to vent about the insurmountable confusion of her own feelings. The first time this happened, Yongsun was so caught up in her own confusion that she did not notice Hyejin’s hair poking out from beside her bed. Since then, Wheein knew she had to be patient.

Today, Wheein had volunteered to go with her, following closely behind as Yongsun shoved Byulyi down into the hold with a tinge of pink on her cheeks. Wheein waited by the stairs, her eyes roaming from the crow’s nest to the bottom of the mast, where her lover slept peacefully, her head lolled to the side.

Hyejin must be tired, she thought idly. She had to tell the Captain the truth soon, if only to give her darling lover a warm bed to sleep in. But for all the years she has known the Captain, she could be unpredictable still. Wheein feared the worse if Yongsun knew the truth, and she didn’t want to have to choose between her best friend and the love of her life.

Wheein shivered against the night’s chill as she watched the steady rise and fall of Hyejin’s breathing. Perhaps, soon…

Just then the hollow thumping of Yongsun’s boots signalled the quick return of the Captain. She glanced up at the crow’s nest, her cheeks flushed. “What the hell am I doing?” the Captain whispered harshly.

“You’re asking me!”

Yongsun fiddled with the broad brim of her hat. “I can’t. I can’t do this. Whatever this is. God, I want to murder this woman.”

Wheein sighed, and crossed her arms. “Why are you doing this again?”

“Information?”

“Seriously.”

“Okay, fine. She keeps making a fool of me and I hate it, okay? Can’t a fierce pirate captain be petty once in awhile?”

Wheein rubbed the side of her face in resignation. “Unnie,” she groaned, “can’t you just admit that you like her? It’s super obvious and I’m really tired of hearing all these excuses every night. It’s way past my bedtime.” She resisted a glance at Hyejin’s sleeping face, just in case she found herself caught in her bold-faced lie.

“Like her?” Yongsun sputtered. “I do not like her. She’s greasy and gross and—”

“Is probably all tied up down there ready and waiting for you and you just can’t handle being so turned on by all that because you’re still remembering the last time she played you,” Wheein finished with a smirk.

“J-Jung Wheein!” Yongsun cried.

“Shhh! The boys will hear you, unnie.”

“I’m not—I don’t—argh! You’re ridiculous, Jung Wheein. I do not like her.”

“Then march down there and actually get some information!”

“W-why I—fine! I will! Just you wait, Jung Wheein. I’m going to—argh, you’ll pay for this tomorrow. Hmph!” With a toss of her hair, she stormed back down the stairs.

Wheein breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for once that Yongsun is so tremendously stubborn and stupid when it came to romance—and anything else that might spell happiness, for that matter. Tonight, however, she was determined to push her best friend out of her mind as she crossed the deck. She had better things to do.

She woke Hyejin up with a gentle kiss on her slightly parted lips. It was innocent, as things often began with Hyejin, but—maybe it was the sight of Hyejin’s messy hair, crumpled shirt, or sleeping cherub face—the kiss quickly triggered something else in the First Mate.

Hyejin groaned awake, her eyes bleary with sleep as she barely made out the image of Wheein before her. “Wheeinie?” she mumbled. In response, she felt the rush of her shirt being torn out of her pants, and a hand diving deep against her warmth. The sudden shock of contact elicited a loud moan that was quickly silenced by a familiar pair of lips.

“People are listening,” Wheein whispered against her lips. “You have to be very, very quiet.”

Above them, the two watchmen were beginning to nod off. It would not take much to grab their attention, but Wheein, emboldened by Hyejin’s automatic response to her, was relentless. She parted Hyejin’s legs with a knee, and rolled her body right up against the ropes to the rhythm of her fingers deep inside. Her mouth parted to catch the strain of Hyejin’s suppressed moans against her tongue.

Hyejin’s body strained against the rope in attempt to get closer. Her mind, still fuzzy with sleep, was a mess of unintelligible white nose as her body dried to get closer and closer. The fabric of her pants stretched tight, pushing Wheein’s fingers further in. A hungry hand kneaded through her shirt, while Wheein’s warmth seemed to cover her so entirely that she could drown in her scent.

Wheein’s kisses were rough as she tried to swallow the screams of her lover’s orgasm.

“What got into you? You really surprised me, you know,” Hyejin mumbled hoarsely. “But I wouldn't mind being woken up like this more often.”

Wheein licked her fingers clean. “Ropes and all?” She teased.

“Depending on the mood,” Hyejin replied, eyes lidded as she watched the other woman at work. “But you know I like it when you play rough, my little kitten.”

Wheein smiled, and flicked a finger under Hyejin’s chin. “Guess you wouldn’t enjoy coming into to my room today for some slow and sexy love-making then, would you?”

“Oh?” Hyejin challenged with a raise of her brow, “but I want to reward you for your hard work today. I have a couple of...ideas...you might like. Especially one involving an old glass friend of ours.”

The flurry of imagery at such a simple suggestion brought Wheein’s hands to the rope faster than her brain could compute her actions. She tugged and pulled at the stubborn knot, then finally—impatient—drew a dagger from her boot and sliced through the needless obstacle. She’ll have to scavenge for some rope in the morning.

Hyejin loosened up her stiff limbs as she watched Wheein straighten up, long and powerful above her as she moved, driven by insatiable lust. She felt herself rattled up by the elbow, pulled across the deck, into her room, and thrown across Wheein’s bed without ceremony. She felt her lips spread wide into a grin as Wheein—with a maddened look in her eyes—undressed both of them in a hurry.

It was going to be another wonderful night.

 

3.

It was going to be another torturous night for Moonbyul. She could feel someone watching as she strained against the wrist binds, and she liked it more than she could admit, knowing it was the pretty captain sizing her up.

“You came back today,” Moonbyul said with an easy grin.

“I see you are making yourself at home,” came the Captain’s reply. Her voice, soft with a tinge of venom, sent shivers down her back. “You enjoy being tied up, don't you?”

“Only by beautiful women like you.”

Something solid smacked itself into Moonbyul’s arm—the first direct contact in days. “Ow!” She cried, wriggling profusely. “Did you just punch me?”

“You are my prisoner. I reserve this right.”

“With all due respect, Captain, this is a violation of human rights.”

Yongsun groaned. “How have you still not understood that I'm a pirate? A pirate!” She stamped her boots to the dusty floor, then pulled the blindfold off Moonbyul’s eyes just so she could glare straight into them. “You are so annoying, Miss Moonbyul,” she huffed.

Moonbyul’s grin did not falter. “And you are so adorable, Miss Yongsun. I want to squish your cheeks right now.”

Yongsun reached up and pinched Moonbyul’s cheeks between her thumb and forefinger without missing a beat. She pinched and pulled until Moonbyul cried for mercy. “This is what you get for objectifying my cheeks,” she grumbled, finally releasing her grip.

Moonbyul sighed, and rolled her cheek against her bare shoulder—the best she could do while dangling from the ceiling. “Couldn’t you abuse me in a way that might be mutually pleasurable for the both of us? That really hurt,” she grumbled. She could not see the way her not-so-innocuous comment sent a trail of pink across the Captain’s cheeks.

“You—! You know what? That’s enough out of you.”

“What? What did I say?”

In reply, Yongsun pulled the blindfold from around Moonbyul’s neck and tied it tightly around her mouth. “That's enough,” her eyes seemed to say. Byulyi swallowed, her chest rising as she suddenly felt fingers fluttering from her ribcage and down her side.

Her muffled whimpers drew a smirk to Yongsun’s face. “You are so much cuter when you're quiet,” the Captain whispered. The fingers climbed up this time, then ran down from the middle of her chest to the waist of her trousers. “By the time I pull that piece of cloth from your mouth, you will tell me who you work for. I am not playing games with you this time.”

Moonbyul nodded swiftly, earning a smile and a hand deep down her trousers, exactly where she had been craving them for the last several days. Her body sighed against Yongsun’s cupped palm, then shuddered when she heard the Captain’s soft command: “Ride.”

Her hips moved, as if possessed by the sheer promise of the single word. Her trousers were in the way—her legs inched upwards to wrap themselves around Yongsun—just a bit closer. Closer. The threat of orgasm tingled at the touch, and she needed more.

Yongsun’s palm, slicked wet, pushed up to draw a groan from Moonbyul’s lips. She stepped closer, adjusted her legs around her space, her free hand wrapped—in a surprisingly affectionate gesture— protectively around her waist. Her eyes, trained on Moonbyul’s straining face, were playful, and if her prisoner were sober enough, she may have even noticed the spark of endearment as she reveled in the softness of Moonbyul’s body.

The first orgasm of the night came as soon as the Captain’s fingers teased her open. As she quivered, Moonbyul felt the disappointment of her wish denied once more—the simple desire of being able to hold and to mold into Yongsun’s body as she rolled through her pleasure. Instead, she shook against the rope against her wrist, feeling the fatigue hit her all at once.

“Tired?” Yongsun said, as if reading her thoughts.

Moonbyul nodded.

“But we are just getting started,” came the wicked reply.

The Captain disappeared into the shadow, leaving Moonbyul to catch her breath alone. When she re-emerged, minutes later, her long, black captain’s coat hung open. The rest of her ensemble disappeared, revealing only the most teasing expanse of skin from between her lapels. Her collarbone, the curve of her breasts, the dip of her hips, the cute belly button, and the long, bronzed legs—the memory of her body, polished in her mind, could not compare to the real thing, now presented to her in its full glory.

As she walked toward her, her black coat swayed—Moonbyul could not look away.

And it wasn't until Yongsun pressed up against her, so close she could feel her breath on her cheek, so close that their warmth radiated off each other, did she feel the unexpected hardness of the Captain’s body. She glanced down, and gasped. There, between Yongsun’s legs, the subject of so many fantasies, nestled a hard, black, leather something. And it was big.

“A seasoned fighter such as yourself is fearless,” Yongsun said, stroking the sweat-slicked skin of Moonbyul’s shoulder as she spoke. “I can't seem to punish you without you enjoying it.” Her eyes twinkled in the dark. “Tell me who you work for, and maybe I'll reward you instead.” It poked at Moonbyul’s thigh, teasing.

Against her will, her imagination flared. She could, in that moment, think of nothing else but Yongsun, buried deep inside her, her jacket peeled back in the midst of pleasure. All she could think about was—

“You're dripping just thinking about this, aren't you?”

Moonbyul’s clouded eyes lowered shamelessly.

“When I lift this,” Yongsun touched the cloth where it covered her lips, “you will tell me who you work for.”

Her finger hooked into the cloth, her fingers brushing against Moonbyul’s burning cheeks as she gave it a swift downward tug. “Speak,” she whispered.

Little did she expect her prisoner’s eyes to sparkle. “I suppose the charade is up, though I’m afraid it’s not much of a secret,” she said with the most irritating smirk on her face. “In fact, you should know. We’ve met before.”

Yongsun narrowed her eyes, and resisted the urge to punch the smile off her face. “Explain yourself.”

“Why don’t you untie me? All I wanted was to hold you, my dear Captain. I would give up much more if you’d just let me.”

The Captain wrapped a fist around the black cloth around her neck and tugged her forcibly closer. “Explain yourself!” Yongsun repeated through grit teeth.

“Okay, okay! But after, we’re gonna…” She let her voice drop away with oozing suggestion, casting a glance at the leather contraption for emphasis.

Yongsun’s face darkened. A fist raised to demonstrate the last grains of patience. Moonbyul flinched, and once more had to divert her attention away from her throbbing libido.

She sighed deeply. “I...work for Hyejin. I was born into service to her family, and I have been loyal my whole—”

“Who is she?”

“Oh, in the midst of your dazzling beauty,” Yongsun rolled her eyes, “I had forgotten she introduced herself as Hwasa.”

“Your companion!”

“Yes. My mistress and I have spent years searching for you, you know.” Moonbyul grinned in spite of the frozen fist in her peripheral. “Though it is not my place to divulge the purpose of our journey, I remember you well. You were laying in your back, and you were just about the cutest lawn decoration I’d ever seen, trying to blend in with god-knows-what. You wore a ridiculous mask, but I can recognize your lips anywhere.”

Yongsun’s cheeks burned in the dimness. Her eyes grew wide. “You—You're...no—I-I don't know what you're talking about!”

Moonbyul laughed, low and throaty. She laughed in a way that Yongsun definitely did not like— despite the way her body, shivering at the sound, seemed intent on betraying her.

“Suit yourself,” Moonbyul said simply. “My reward?”

It was an appealing thought: to give her what she wanted, but it was no less appealing to leave her shivering here, kick her in the shin for lying, then run away. It's what fierce pirate captains do.

Yongsun quivered once more, torn between unbridled fury at the girl’s outright audacity and...the way her hair and her white skin caught the sliver of moonlight from the trap door above...the way she was looking at her expectantly, so raw and honest and the way that made her feel so...so powerful…

Moon Byulyi was dangerous in so many ways. She was a fighter and a flirt among many things, but she could not possibly be the person in her memory. The governor’s guard with the warm hands and gentle, playful voice—she couldn't possibly be this irritating. But the memory of her safe and comfortable presence, brief as it was all those years ago, melded perfectly into her vision of the half-naked warrior with the provocative smile. Yongsun had replayed the memory so many times over the years, but no matter how she manipulated it, she couldn't unsee it. Her pulse quickened.

“Is something wrong?”

Yongsun looked up. Moonbyul’s smirk flattened with concern.

“What?”

In that affectionate betrayal of concern, Yongsun saw the woman in her memory clearly in the shadows. The moment faltered when Moonbyul grinned once more and said, “You do remember me, don't you? Maybe you've even thought about that day more than a few times?” Before Yongsun could retaliate, the guard’s voice softened as she continued: “I've thought of you so often that I began to doubt my own memories. Seeing you again, seeing you for the first time—it really was a dream come true. Even now, I feel like the luckiest woman in the world.”

Just then, she began to swing against her binding above her head, and, in moments, she broke free and rubbed her wrists.

Yongsun leapt backwards instinctively in defence, the protruding leather between her legs bouncing, as if she were brandishing a sword.

“W-wha—how did you—?”

Moonbyul’s half-grin continued to be annoyingly handsome as she moved forward, both hands raised in surrender. Yongsun took a step further back.

“I've been through many wars, my dear Captain. Been captured many times. A bit of rope is easy by comparison, but, I guess,” she lowered her hands for a moment, her eyes soft, “you've captured me so completely that...well I don't understand it myself, but maybe there's freedom in being bound.”

Suddenly Yongsun found her ankle hitting the first step of the moon-washed staircase. So taken aback by the utter sincerity of her prisoner’s surrender, she hadn't noticed herself being cornered at the same time. Her boots scraped across the wood as she fell back against the step. Moonbyul glanced down at the contraption between her legs—her eyes darkened once more.

Moonbyul reached out and pressed a palm against the step behind Yongsun’s head. Yongsun pulled back as she drew closer, heartbeat quickening at the melange of emotions warring inside. Then, Moonyul’s lips were at her ear and she could feel her half-naked body against her half-naked body— breasts touching, skin sticking—and her tongue was poking out so deliciously while she wet her lips and—Yongsun’s trains of thought continued to derail.

“You can tie me up and throw me into a pit of sharks,” Moonbyul said against the soft skin of her neck, “Let me hold you just once. It’s my dying wish.”

“Y-You—”

“I really like you, Kim Yongsun.”

Finally, everything went still. Moonbyul kneeled down, her body curving above the Captain like a shell. Yongsun looked away to avoid those earnest eyes.

“More than I know I should,” Moonbyul continued in a whisper. She pressed her fingertips along the side of Yongsun’s jaw and turned to her face to meet her expression head-on. Yongsun, with her lips pressed tightly together, looked tense as she resisted her touch and looked away once more.

Moonbyul’s heart sank. But she couldn't give up. No matter how many times she had tried to give up on that terrible thief on the lawn three years ago, the budding pirate she heard so much about during her travels, or the fierce captain with the pink cheeks, she simply couldn't. She reached out, and brushed her fingers along the side of Yongsun’s leather toy. Yongsun’s breath hitched, but stillness otherwise continued to grip her as she laid sprawled up on the stairs.

“I want to kiss you,” Moonbyul whispered into her parted lips. “I won’t do it unless you meet me halfway.” She pressed her body flush against Yongsun’s from her hips to her chest. Yongsun’s eyes were on her lips—god, she couldn’t even deny how inviting they looked. The seconds ticked by, long and excruciating as Moonbyul waited patiently above her, lips mere centimetres from her own.

Fuck it, Yongsun decided.

Their lips met in a slow, sensuous dance. Yongsun’s eyes fluttered closed in spite of herself, then quietly moaned when she felt the slick warmth of a tongue teasing her open. Her mind was instantly filled with the woman against her. Logic, reason, and control, her old friends, deserted her entirely when she felt the palm of Moonbyul’s hand against her bare stomach. Her nails lightly raked across her skin, then blazed a trail up to allow one hand to knead at her left breast. Meanwhile, she could feel the warmth of her other hand between their bodies, holding tightly to the phallic object between her legs. And though she could not feel that hand directly, the image of that hand stroking her burned brightly in Yongsun’s mind.

The Captain arched into all the welcome sensations soaring through her body. Moonbyul’s open-mouthed kisses, her hands, her touch, her scent—oh god, that salty-sweet scent of her ocean-infused skin—it drove her crazy. She wanted—needed—to see that long, moonlit body writhe above her, squirming under the mercy of her control. She needed Moonbyul to toss away every shred of rationality, just as she had done. She was not going to let Moonbyul win.

She needed to see Moonbyul scream away her dignity.

It was with immense strength that Yongsun was able release her grip on Moonbyul's shirt—she did not even realize when her hands had found their way to her collar—and shove her backwards. Moonbyul blinked back her surprise, but did not mind the sight of the naked Captain sprawled on the stairs with the moonlight casting a pale glow on her skin, the black contraption between her legs, both taunting and inviting. She watched the way Yongsun’s elegant limbs pushed her up, the way her lips spread into a smug grin, and the way her eyes darkened as she flipped her hair over her shoulder to assert her power.

Yongsun marched into her space, and Moonbyul quickly stepped back to accommodate until her back hit the flat surface of two stacked crates. Not a word needed to be said when Yongsun pinned her down against the wall with a strong hand—Moonbyul bit down a grin; she wasn't going to complain.

“You,” Yongsun breathed into the narrow space between them, her voice taking on a tone that sent shivers down Moonbyul’s spine. The Captain paused; Moonbyul leaned in. Suddenly, a hand wrapped itself across the smug warrior’s cheeks, and pushed her head back. Something hard dug into the top of her pelvis and slid up against her stomach as Yongsun pushed closer, inspiring another shiver in anticipation. “You have a lot of nerve.” She felt Moonbyul’s slow smile against her palm. “You think you can go around and do whatever you want. Say whatever you want.” Moonbyul shook her head for good measure.

Yongsun’s eyes flashed angrily in the dark. “Don’t forget that I’m the Captain.” Then, the Captain’s warmth was gone entirely. Instead, a course length of rope scraped across her skin and she was left half-naked and cold against the wall of crates. The taste of dusty cloth suddenly filled her senses, and, perhaps most devastating of all, Yongsun now stood, silhouetted beneath the hatch, with her clothes in hand. “You’d be a fool to think I’d give you what you want.”

Moonbyul groaned loudly as Yongsun’s boots scraped their way up the stairs, then sighed when the hatch crashed down and filled the hold with pure darkness.

It was going to be another long night.

 

4.

Despite whatever confidence she managed to project, Yongsun was, in fact, a mess. As she stomped across the deck toward her First Mate’s cabin, she was frantically replaying her encounter with Moonbyul and cursing her own weaknesses for the quivering mess the lying soldier was surely going to reduce her to. God she hated Moonbyul so much. Who the hell did she think she was, confessing to her out of the blue like that. And her story about their meeting three years ago—Yongsun shook her head and pulled her jacket closer to herself—lies. All lies.

But—her hand went into her pocket, where her leather toy now nested—maybe she should’ve just given that to her at the very least. Maybe she should’ve made her scream—that would show her who’s in charge. Maybe just press it up inside her over and over, until she screamed her name and fell to her knees and—Yongsun awkwardly squeezed her thighs together as she walked beneath the crow’s nest. “Stupid Moonbyul and her stupid mind tricks,” she mumbled under her breath.

The cold night chill dropped to an instantly bearable temperature as she entered the corridor where her crew’s rooms lined either side. She picked up a nearby lamp and lit it, illuminating her path with an orange glow. At the very end of the hall, she would find Wheein sleeping quietly in her room, and she had every intention of kicking down her door and demanding an explanation.

But in that present moment, Wheein was not sleeping quietly in her room. Rather, she was salaciously hovering over her pillow with both hands gripping Hyejin’s short hair beneath her as she relished the frantic way in which her lover’s tongue whipped in and out of her. In fact, she couldn't be further from quiet in the way she shook the bed and unabashedly moaned her lover’s name.

Back and forth, her wetness slid across Hyejin’s face. The sensations, the slick sounds, the way Hyejin’s hands spread her open like she had been thirsty for her all her life—the pressure built up higher and higher, unintelligible declarations of love washed between the desperate cries of need and the most seductively filthy language their fogged minds can conjure up—Wheein was so close. And then—

“JUNG WHEEIN!” Came the banshee’s cry as her door swung open with a bang.

Instincts kicked in as Wheein scrambled off Hwasa and toward the bedside table, where she grabbed her trusty dagger and held it out in front of her with an alarmed but menacing glare.

Silence.

“Y-Yongsun unnie?”

More silence.

Her body was still throbbing. She was so damn close, but as angry as she felt, Yongsun looked ready to skin her alive and she wasn't ready to lower her guard. No matter how anxious she was to continue.

And so the stare-down continued in awkward silence.

Someone cleared their throat.

“Wheeinie, my kitten,” Hyejin’s voice floated into her ear from behind her. “That's not your dagger.” She rolled over and reached toward floorboards to retrieve fallen weapon, then poked Wheein’s elbow with the handle. “Here.”

She looked down at the thoroughly sticky glass rod in her white-knuckled grip. It was definitely not the most menacing weapon.

Wheein blushed fiercely, and sheepishly replaced their well-loved toy back on her bedside table. Seeing the Captain’s grim expression, she did not hesitate to take the proffered dagger from Hyejin’s hand.

“Are you kidding me?” Yongsun screeched, her decibels far from their normal range in her building anger. “What the hell do you think you're doing? Have you no shame?”

“W-well I—you're not much better!” Wheein winced. She really should've planned better for this day.

“She's the enemy!” Yongsun stepped forward, and Wheein immediately raised her dagger.

“No, she's not!”

“I will not be made a fool of on my own ship!”

“You don't understand!”

The high-pitched screaming match went back and forth, neither side truly contributing to a consistent narrative as they quickly descended to grunts and threatening noises, then physical intimidation as they stepped into each other’s space. Finally, when the first blow seemed ready to come down, Hwasa stood and grabbed their wrists tightly. Two pairs of angry eyes faced her.

She draped her shirt around Wheein’s shoulders, then motioned for both of them to sit. Seemingly oblivious to her own naked glory, she simply leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

“Yongsunssi,” she began, her dark eyes glowing in the lamplight, “we meant to tell you—I promise.” Yongsun began to stand, but Hwasa stopped her with an open palm and motioned for her to stay seated. The Captain complied. “It was a shame that I never got to meet you three years ago,” she continued, walking toward her. Then, unexpectedly, the formidable woman got down on one knee and took her hand. Her gaze was so sincere that Yongsun could almost forget the beautiful woman was completely naked. But it was, unfortunately, not an easy thing to forget, so despite the gravity of Hyejin’s confession, Yongsun didn't quite know where to look. Out of desperation, she chose to glare at her First Mate, who merely smirked back.

“—I love Wheein.”

Yongsun whipped her head back at Hwasa as she caught the tail end of her sentence. “What?”

“I'd do anything to be with her. For three years, I've ripped through land and sea—I've lied, stolen, and done anything I could just to get here and take my place beside the love of my life. And I know how much you mean to Wheein, but I...” A soft hand on her shoulder drew her gaze up toward Wheein, who merely smiled. But Hyejin nodded in a kind of understanding that Yongsun didn’t quite understand.

“Unnie,” Wheein continued softly, taking Hyejin’s hand from Yongsun’s, “Don't make me choose. You can't keep us apart, but I don't want to be apart from you either. I owe you everything—I know that—but I love Hyejin like I can love nothing else, and I...I gave up on her once to fulfil our dream. I won't give up on her again. Not even for you, unnie.”

“Why…” Yongsun ran a hand over her face, “couldn't you just tell me?”

Wheein shrugged, her expression suddenly sheepish. “Okay, I admit that this is probably the worst way to let you know. I mean, we’re still naked and I'm still really goddamn horny and—”

“You're not making it better, Wheein,” Yongsun groaned.

“Sorry,” Wheein mumbled.

“What she means,” Hwasa intercepted, “is that we were both...scared, I guess. Pirates and governors’ daughters don't exactly scream match made in heaven.”

“Wait. Pirates and...governors’ daughters?”

Wheein and Hyejin exchanged an incredulous look. “Unnie...you can't be...that slow right?” Wheein said.

“Yah!” Yongsun cried, shoving her best friend in the shoulder. “Don't talk to your captain like that! I’m not an idiot. I’m just trying to fit the pieces together.” Her brows furrowed as she narrated the story her memories scrambled together. “You,” she pointed at Hwasa, “met Wheein three years ago. She broke into your house and you gave her things. I remember that because Wheein gave me a heart attack. It's also kinda hard to forget being chased out of town by every soldier in the army. I swear even the kitchen boy was out for our blood.”

“Sorry about my dad,” Hyejin mumbled sheepishly.

Yongsun waved it off. “Don't worry about it. Gave us just the bit of push we needed. I guess we wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” She caught Wheein’s eye in that moment, and flashed an apologetic smile. “You didn’t have to keep this from me, Wheeinie. It must’ve been hard for you. I’m sorry.”

Wheein shook her head. “I should’ve had more faith in you, unnie.”

“No matter what, I’ll always love you, Wheeinie,” Yongsun said solemnly. “You’re family. And now,” a slow smile began to spread, “Hyejin is family too.”

Hyejin and Wheein looked at each other, caught between relief and disbelief, then, without ceremony, threw themselves onto Yongsun with a cheer. Their celebration was short-lived, however, when Hyejin decided to address the final elephant on the ship.

“Although,” Hyejin said, pausing thoughtfully as she briefly contemplated the consequences of her next words, “there’s one more thing.”

Yongsun frowned. “What?”

“You said every soldier was out to get you.”

“And…?”

“Not all of them. There was one,” Hyejin bit back a sly smile as she met Wheein’s knowing grin. “One soldier who refused, out of love so it has been said.”

Yongsun crossed her arms. “I’m not appreciating the riddles. Just because I said you’re family now doesn’t mean you can tease me. I reserve the right to kick you off this ship,” she huffed.

“I think it’s pretty obvious, unnie,” Wheein chirped. “But you can be an idiot sometimes.” She shrugged casually.

“Why you—” Yongsun started, but Hyejin placed a hand on the Captain’s knee, and quickly cut in before Yongsun set the ship on fire.

“But!” Hyejin said, “We know you just want to make sure, so we wanted to tell you the full story. Y’know, so there are no misunderstandings, and nobody gets mad.” She playfully reached over and slapped Wheein on the knee, who simply stuck her tongue out in response.

“So, remember the day we left the bell tower?” Wheein then asked.

“You mean, the day we had to leap out of the bell tower and scale roof after roof to get out of town? Kind of hard to forget, Wheeinie. Jumping off the city wall and clinging onto the top of a passing cart was really the cherry on top.”

“Well, yeah, but then the cart dropped us off at farmhouse where we hid out at a barn for a couple of nights, remember?”

“Then the barn was set on fire and we had to run,” Yongsun recounted, nodding. “But miraculously a passing stranger rescued us—I remember. Probably never would’ve gotten to the capital without her help.”

“Yes,” Hwasa said. “When we heard you’d hidden out at the barn, my father sent soldiers there to investigate immediately. I sent Byulyi, my personal guard, out to warn you, but instead she set the place on fire to throw them off track, then she arranged to have someone else drive out to meet you out on the road. I was so angry. I thought she’d hurt Wheeinie, so I was just livid when I found out. I punched her in the nose actually. If you ask her, she’d probably say I broke it, but I didn’t. Anyway, she was reluctant, but in the end I made sure she told me everything, and...that was when I found out about her little infatuation with you, Captain.”

“Wait, who?”

“Moonbyul.”

“No.”

“Yes. The day you came with Wheein...you—”

“No!”

“Unnie…”

“Shut up!” Yongsun cried, shooting out of her seat. Her fists clenched tight by her side as she glared at the two women before her. Even Hyejin cowered for a moment under the intensity of her gaze, but, emboldened by Wheein’s reassuring touch on her shoulder, she opened her mouth to speak once more. Yongsun, however, jabbed a warning finger into her space and silenced her completely.

A moment later, her boots stomped out of the room and echoed down the hall.

Hyejin turned to Wheein. “Does she always get mad so easily?” Concern wrote volumes across her features, but Wheein simply smiled.

“She’s not mad, Hyejinie.”

Hyejin raised a brow. “What do you mean?”

“I think she’s just having a really, really hard time accepting the fact that the person she admired so much turned out to be an idiot like Moonbyul.”

“You mean...she remembers her too?”

“It’s a wonder...I mean, they met for like five minutes...But sometimes, when she gets all wistful or lonely or really drunk, she’d talk about those warm hands or whatever.”

“Sometimes, it’s the little things,” Hyejin chuckled, recalling her own first meeting with Wheein. “The way you fell on your face really got me all hot and bothered.”

Wheein laughed. “Speaking of hot and bothered…”

 

5.

Moon Byulyi was having a hell of a night.

After the heart-racing encounter with the Captain, she had been left to dry in the hold. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, she stared at the feeble binding around her wrists as her skin cooled off through her open shirt. She had almost fallen asleep as her mind raced through her memories of the night. She recalled, in an almost therapeutic trance, the way the woman of her dreams felt against her. The way her eyes flickered something her lips refused to admit. She smiled thinking about her own effect on the pretty captain, then shivered thinking about the way she looked under the moonlight as she reasserted her dominance over the young warrior.

Never would have she expected the flustered girl in the gardens to have such a wild, seductive, and wonderfully sexy—if not slightly sadistic—streak. She’d spent only too many nights staring out at the ocean, wondering where that clumsy girl ended up. Seeing her up there at the wheel on that first day, her too-big hat casting an authoritative glow with her shiny boots—Moonbyul could not be prouder. Remembering the way she’d tied her up, the way she’d teased her with her whip—god, the woman knew exactly how to drive her crazy.

She had just managed to fall asleep—still aroused, but asleep nonetheless—when someone shook her awake. She was wide awake in a moment, ready to rip off her bindings and fight, especially when she saw the shaggy face of a dopey-eyed man.

He took a few quick steps back and raised his hands. “Calm your tits, mate,” he grumbled. “No need to look at me like that. Just hear to fetch ya for the Cap’n.” He extended a hand.

“Don’t touch me,” Moonbyul growled.

“‘Kay.” He shrugged. “Up ya go, then. Ain’t got all night. It’s colder than my right testicle in February down ‘ere.”

Moonbyul declined to inquire further as she followed the grizzled pirate up the staircase. Unluckily for her, the man continued on with his story of being stranded on an island in mid-February, eventually delving into rather graphic details of his ordeals. “We did whatever it took ta stay warm, y’see,” he explained. If he’d looked back over his shoulder, perhaps he would’ve seen the grimace etched onto the prisoner’s face.

“‘Ere we are, mate,” he said, several long, long minutes later.

He knocked three times, then pushed the door open to reveal the familiar, cluttered room. Moonbyul swallowed as she thought of the last time she was in this room. But her thoughts were cut short when she heard the strange pirate excuse himself and slam the door shut.

“Hello again.”

Moonbyul’s heart thudded at the familiar voice behind her, at the way it took a lower tone, dark and dangerous, but...she shook her head, shaking the imagined tenderness from her cluttered mind. She quickly reminded herself of her past feats—she was a warrior after all—and willed herself to push this unspoken fear aside to find some semblance of cool.

“Did you miss me already?” Moonbyul said. She craned her body back, mid-spin, and nearly fell over at the sight of the Captain sitting so prettily on her wide bed, surrounded by soft pillows and orange candlelight. She was almost exactly like she’d seen her last, with her long jacket—pulled tight around her this time—and long bare, sculpted legs crossed elegantly, like a preview of what was underneath. God, Moonbyul thought sullenly, she was not going to survive the night.

In her lap, a long, dark object peered out—a familiar one that Moonbyul could still feel against her thigh. Moonbyul felt a familiar heat shoot through her body, reigniting her body from the inside out. She tried to keep her gaze steady—though she could barely look her in the eye—but the more Yongsun scrutinized her, the weaker she felt. Yongsun was smiling, as if she knew how terrifyingly easy it was for her to disarm the seasoned soldier.

“What I meant was,” Yongsun said, her voice softer this time as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s nice to see you again.”

“But—”

The Captain held up a finger. Moonbyul complied, her whole body whimpering at the electricity in the room, though all she could do was shift her weight around as she stood, watching and anticipating. “Hwasa, Hyejin, the governor’s daughter,” Yongsun continued, “Who would've thought? And you. My hero, through and through, so I was told.”

She beckoned her over with a finger. Moonbyul, like a woman possessed, shuffled closer. Yongsun pointed to the floor. Without a word, she kneeled down and looked up at her through lidded eyes. “My name is Moon Byulyi,” Moonbyul said feverishly, “I’m...I wouldn’t call myself a hero, but it’s true. Hyejin is my mistress, and I’m...a humble servant of the family. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you—it wasn’t my place. I didn’t think you’d remember me anyway, so—”

Yongsun leaned forward—Byulyi froze—eyes betraying a note of danger as she ran a hand along Moonbyul’s jaw. She pressed a finger to her lips. “Why?” She whispered.

“Why?” came Moonbyul muffled echo.

“Why did you help me? You knew who and what I was.” Her finger retreated, but the intensity of Yongsun’s eyes did not waver. Danger morphed into anger for only a moment, until everything melted away and a kind of sweet melancholy remained.

The answer was simple—one that Byulyi had rehearsed many times whenever she needed the slightest glimmer of hope. She’d put herself through hell and high water, through sleepless nights and endless dreams of meeting the girl on the lawn once more and tell her—“Because I knew I’d been looking for you the moment I found you.”

Yongsun fell silent. Her touch recoiled almost imperceptibly. The candlelight cast a shadow over her features, but Moonbyul did not fail to notice the surprise written inside the lines. She glanced up, waiting, wanting, and pleading.

Yongsun lowered her hand, but Moonbyul caught it halfway and pressed it over her heart. “Believe me,” she whispered.

The Captain relaxed her palm over the warrior’s hummingbird heart. “I do,” she said softly. “I just can’t believe it’s you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well,” Yongsun blushed, and, out of nervous habit, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear with her free hand, “after that night, I guess I did...think about you from time to—”

But Moonbyul, in her undisguised joy from the other woman’s quiet confession, did not let her finish. She picked the shorter woman up and spun her around, laughing like it was the greatest event of her life. Yongsun’s black jacket caught the air and slipped off with a yelp as her legs inexplicably wrapped around Moonbyul’s waist for dear life. It did not take long for the frazzled Captain to knock her fist on Moonbyul’s chest, sending her collapsing down onto the bed with unrestrained laughter.

“W-what was that?” Yongsun murmured breathlessly as she laid on her side facing Moonbyul.

Byulyi grinned, her nose scrunching up in that hopelessly adorable way that secretly made the stern Captain’s heart soar. She scooted her body closer to Yongsun’s. “Sorry. I just...can’t believe it’s really happening. You’re here, and you remember me.” Her grin threatened to split her face. “I’m just so happy right now. You’re making me so happy right now.”

Yongsun blushed. “I tied you up and kept you prisoner,” she huffed.

“As long as I get to be with you.” The ridiculous grin persisted. “Besides, you have a soft side to you too.”

“Y-you’re an idiot.”

Moonbyul chuckled. “I know. I deserted my country and burned down a barn and scoured the earth for a girl I didn’t even know.”

Yongsun rolled her eyes, though she tried to bite down her smile with little success. “Not that you were loyally helping your master search for the love of her life or anything.”

“I admit that made it more convenient,” Moonbyul said, gently brushing away a strand of hair from Yongsun’s face. “But I would’ve done it all over again, with or without Hyejin. I know that now.”

“God, you’re so cheesy.”

“You’re smiling! You like it,” Moonbyul laughed.

“You were so cool when we met,” Yongsun said with a smirk. “So you were just a cheesy, masochistic dork all along.”

“Only for you.”

She looked up with a suddenly shy smile—her gaze held such love that Yongsun could not help but blush. At the same time, the cold began to set in as they laid on the bed, just close enough to feel the fringe of body heat. She shivered—only partially from the cold. That was perhaps the moment when Yongsun realized that she was very, very naked—except for the leather toy still strapped between her legs.

It took only a heartbeat for Byulyi to register Yongsun’s realization. Her eyes, against her better judgement, dropped down to where the contraption lay, mere centimetres above her knee. A trepidatious moment passed between them, electric with anticipation, before Byulyi sucked in a breath and gently nudged the toy. Her eyes posed the question; Yongsun received it with darkened pupils.

“Take it off,” Yongsun murmured. The words rolled off her tongue like a suggestion, but hit the air like a command.Byulyi’s flustered fingers didn’t miss a moment to unstrap the harness from Yongsun’s hips. She began to ease it off when Yongsun flinched, a low moan catching Byulyi off-guard when she found that the phallic object extended inside her. Against the immediate flush of red-hot heat, she gently pulled it out of her Captain, and—with a simple command in the shift of Yongsun’s eyes—pulled the straps around her own legs.

She was only too aware of Yongsun’s steady, piercing gaze. The tip of her pink tongue swept across her lips as she watched Byulyi position the tip of the long object at her entrance.

“Go on,” she said, her voice perceptibly lower. Yongsun leaned closer, leaning on one elbow for support, then covered Byulyi’s hand with her own to guide her further inside. “Look how wet you are,” she murmured into her ear, sending a shiver down Byulyi’s spine. Her fingers brushed up the length of Byulyi’s thigh, and rest on her hip.

She could tell—by her quivering hands, parted lips, and bright, eager eyes—this was almost enough to send the formidable warrior off the edge. Adorable, she thought with a wicked grin.

The night’s anticipation—perhaps further culminated by the fantasies of countless nights—had Byulyi shivering, a drawn-out moan on her lips as she inserted the piece into herself. Her free hand flew out to grab onto Yongsun’s shoulder, leaning into her, hot breath against her neck, to support herself as the first shocks rode through. She had to blush at how easy she came, but she had been waiting all night. Several nights, in fact. Maybe even three years.

Yongsun kissed the soft skin of her neck, and pushed her down. Her head hit the pillow, the thump of cotton drowned by the sound of heavy breaths. Byulyi, with her eyes glazed still, brazenly reached out and seized the Captain’s face for a fierce kiss. Yongsun’s hand shot forward to press against the mattress for support as she returned the kiss, her teeth catching Byulyi’s bottom lip for a moment before her tongue pushed through. The slow, heady examination of Byulyi’s mouth was addictive, the other woman’s sounds even more so.

She didn’t complain when she felt Byulyi’s hands sneaking down the length of her sides, and fought back with little more than a yelp, when she felt one hand lift her up until she was straddling her. She could feel the warm stickiness of insatiable lust pooling on Byulyi’s stomach—she broke the kiss to look down at her willing prisoner.

Byulyi met her cloudy eyes, though her own quickly strayed down the length of Yongsun’s body. Under the candlelight, her bronzed skin shown, bare and sinful. Her gaze travelled down the length of her neck to the swell of her breasts—so deliciously close to her own as she hovered above her—past her stomach, to the glittering mess of her inner thigh. At this moment, Byulyi found herself admiring the way their skin connected, the way her heated core felt against her stomach, so close to the contraption between her legs.

As if possessed, she rose to her a sitting position, pushing Yongsun back until a small gasp told her she’d touched the length of her leather. She reached behind the woman on her lap to touch the small of her back, smiling when she visibly shivered, and held her there. Her hand trailed down to the soft curve of her ass; Yongsun lifted herself up to allow herself to be nudged open further, her arms draped loosely around Byulyi’s neck.

Byulyi wrapped her fingers around the leather toy and positioned it below Yongsun’s entrance. “This is really thick,” she murmured without thought. “But you’re a mess down there, aren’t you?” Affection broke through the heat for a moment as she studied Yongsun’s flushed face. Her free hand reached up, her thumb lightly grazing her bottom lip as she whispered, “You have to tell me if it hurts, okay?”

Yongsun bit her lip and nodded, reflexively pulling herself against Byulyi until her hot breaths burned up her neck and ears once more. Then came the soft command in Byulyi’s ear, spurred on by the last shreds of control: “Fuck me.”

One end slid deeper inside as the other opened Yongsun up—a soft moan, so passionate it was as if she’d been waiting for this moment all her life. Her walls easily accommodated her length as she sunk herself deeper. Byulyi kissed down the bare skin of her neck, her hands on her hips, guiding her deeper still.

Yongsun closed her eyes, muttering barely intelligible expletives under her breath as she surrendered herself to the first sensations of inviting Byulyi inside her. She gripped tightly onto the warrior’s shoulders—it took every ounce of willpower to take this slow. In her mind, she could already picture the hot touches, bucking hips and animal cries as she went over the edge. But in that moment, a hand reached up to brush her hair out of her eyes and tuck the strand behind her ear—her eyes flew open.

Something passed between them when their eyes met, something crackling and intense, though neither dared to voice it.

Instead, Byulyi blushed, strangely embarrassed—though she was buried deep inside her—but she quickly recovered from her sheepish, lovestruck smile with a kiss to her collarbone. Then a kiss lower. And lower.

Yongsun arched her back into Byulyi as she captured a nipple gently between her teeth. She rolled it around with her tongue, shoving every semblance of coherent thought into the far reaches of Yongsun’s mind. Fuck whatever passed between them—all she knew was that she needed her now.

Byulyi was just about to lavish her attention onto Yongsun’s other breast when she was suddenly pushed down by a strong hand against her shoulder. Her head hit the mattress, eyes wide as she looked up at Yongsun. She began to lift herself up, but found the same hand pinning her down.

“Lay back.”

Byulyi complied. Her eyes raked up the Captain’s body straddled on her hips, beautiful and golden under the candlelight as she arched forward to plant her hands on either side of the frozen warrior, her chest heaving as she began to move her hips. Through the narrowing gap between their bodies, Byulyi could the way the entire length of the black column appeared and disappeared as Yongsun shifted her hips in a rhythm that drew sinful little noises from her own lips.

Just when Byulyi thought she was about to lose her own mind from the mere vision above her, Yongsun began to lean back, her rhythm beginning to fall apart as her hips moved faster and faster. One hand soon found its place on Byulyi’s stomach, while the other reached down to circle her own clit.

“Fuck,” Byulyi muttered. A small part of her very dimly wondered what she’d done in her past life to deserve this moment in paradise, but the rest of her brain was too turned on to care. She sat up, then, too determined to relent against Yongsun’s original command.

Byulyi captured her lips in a searing kiss, all tongue and teeth and sticking skin as Yongsun wrapped her legs around her waist. Byulyi’s hands secured their grip on Yongsun’s hips as she began to guide her up and down her length, slowly at first to match her pace, then faster and faster to match the battle between frantic tongues. They pulled away—sober for just a brief moment—as dark eyes each acknowledged the point of no return.

Byulyi’s heart was loud in her ears as her hands brought the Captain’s hips down in short, powerful strokes—again and again and again, turning Yongsun’s stifled moans into unrestrained cries of pleasure. Her cries rose louder and louder as she tried to get deeper and deeper—Byulyi could feel her walls clamping down on her tighter and tighter, until all she could do was hold her position deep inside, kissing her glistening neck as the woman of her dreams cried out her name.

Her real name.

Yongsun collapsed on top of her, pushing her back down onto the mattress with her weight, but the other woman was only too happy to wrap her arms around her as they waited for their heartbeats to slow. It would be minutes before Yongsun even had the energy to extract herself from the strapped contraption, and to roll off the other woman. Minutes more would pass as they gazed at each other, each watching the rising and falling of each other’s chests as they contemplated the right words to say in the midst of all of their running emotions.

But the night was still young, so all Yongsun could think to do was say Byulyi’s name one more time.

“Yeah?” she replied with a lop-sided grin.

“That was amazing,” Yongsun said breathlessly.

“Yeah.”

Their hands met in the narrow space between them. Shyly, their fingers intertwined. Wordlessly, Yongsun swept Byulyi’s bangs back with her free hand, earning a bright smile from the other woman. The simple gesture was more than words could say for either women, and for a while, they simply laid there smiling, insatiably drinking in each other’s presence.

Byulyi could not stop grinning. She shuffled closer to tuck her head under Yongsun’s chin, planting a quick kiss on her collarbone as she did so.

Yongsun allowed herself a minute to enjoy Byulyi’s warmth, then pulled back to look her in the eyes. “You’re not falling asleep, are you?” she chuckled, tracing her fingers down the length of her jaw. She brushed her thumb along her lower lip, then—with a wicked grin—whispered, “We aren’t done yet.”

Byulyi—lost in those dark eyes—swallowed.

“Why don’t you turn around and get on all fours? It’s my turn now.”

 

6.

Six weeks later

Ahn Hyejin strode across the newly polished deck, quietly humming a tune she’d recently learned from her men. She rubbed her eyes and stretched, having just woken from a nice, late-afternoon nap. Absently, she nodded in greeting at a passing crew member on his way to the mess hall, and received a quick and playful salute back. Hyejin scoffed and shook her head with a smile as she headed toward the stern, dimly marvelling at how long her hair had gotten.

Another young pirate carrying a wooden sword passed her with a beaming smile. “Hello,” he greeted shyly, eyes glittering with wide-eyed admiration.

“Practicing hard?” she asked without stopping.

“Yes, ma’am!” he said eagerly.

She glanced at him over her shoulder with a short nod. “Good.”

As quietly as possible, she stole up the steps, pausing for a moment at the top step to admire the scene before her. The sun, setting over the water, cast a flaming light onto two silhouettes at the railing. One threw her head back in laughter, drawing an easy smile on Hyejin’s lips. The other, sporting her ever-present wide-brimmed hat, turned to her with a raise of the brow.

“Hyejin!” her Captain, pink at the cheeks, said, “please control your girlfriend.”

Hyejin smirked as she strode up to the pair. “If I could control her, we wouldn’t be here right now, would we? So why would I want to do that? Hello, darling.” She threw an arm around the laughing woman, and bent for a kiss on the cheek. Wheein returned the kiss, barely able to contain her giggles. “So what are we laughing about?” Hyejin asked. “And where’s Byul unnie?”

At that, Wheein burst into a fresh wave of laughter. “She’s in unnie’s room. Getting a timeout.” Hyejin raised a brow.

Yongsun sighed. “It’s not like that. She was just being an idiot.”

“As usual,” Hyejin scoffed. “What did she do this time?”

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary. Just showering poor unnie with kisses and grease and—oh! There was a serenade today while we were having a meeting about our next route. You should’ve seen Yongsun unnie’s face,” Wheein said, grinning broadly as she wiped a tear from her eye.

Hyejin laughed. “I’ll have to ask her to sing it again.” She spared Yongsun an apologetic smile. “Some things never change, do they?”

“Nope!” Wheein said. “Remember the day we announced that you’d both be joining the crew?”

“You mean the time Moonbyul picked Yongsun unnie up and spun her around, kissing her in front of everyone?”

Yongsun blanched at the memory. “I told her: no kissing, no hugging—absolutely no display of affection in front of the crew.” Her shoulders sank in resignation, her hat tipping forward just over her eyes to compound the dramatic effect. “She never listens to me,” she concluded with a pout. “No matter how many times I tell her!”

“Let’s be honest,” Wheein said with a roll of her eyes, “you’re not exactly good at punishing her. You put me on kitchen duty for two weeks just for talking back, but with your little Moonbaby—”

“Yah!” Yongsun cried, “you know full well that wasn’t why you did kitchen duty! You were the one neglecting work to make out in every corner of this goddamn vessel!”

When shrugged. “Didn’t stop us.”

“The sacks of flour were pretty comfy,” Hyejin quipped.

“You two are incorrigible,” Yongsun groaned. “I’m going back to my room.”

Once she was gone, Hyejin turned back to the sunset with a whistle. “Wheein-ah, you mustn’t bully Yongsun unnie like that,” she said, matter-of-factly. Her stern expression lasted for all of a second before her mouth curved into a conspiratorial grin. “She’s so easy to tease, isn’t she?”

“Always,” Wheein said, smiling as she wrapped around Hyejin’s torso and tucked her head beneath her chin. “Besides, Byulie unnie always thanks me whenever I rile her up like that.”

Hyejin chuckled. “You know, I’ve known her my entire life, and she’s always been a bit of an idiot, but she’d always been so cool and strong. With Yongsun…I’m definitely learning new things.”

“You’d think she’d be used to discipline,” Wheein snickered. “Too bad she enjoys being punished so much.”

“Only by her new mistress,” Hyejin added with a smirk. “But she’s also been happy in a way that I’ve never seen her before. She’s always smiled as best she could in front of me, but knowing how much my father hated her...I’m just glad she’s finally found genuine happiness.”

“Yeah.” Wheein said, suddenly sentimental as the sun dipped into the horizon. “Despite how much she complains, I think Yongsun unnie really likes her too. She’s a lot...softer around the edges now.”

“They’re both idiots when it comes to love,,” Hyejin smiled into Wheein’s hair, “but they’ll figure it out.

“And what about you?” Wheein whispered, pulling away for a moment to catch her eye.

“What about me?” Hyejin raised a brow.

“Are you happy?” A flicker of doubt crossed Wheein’s features. “With me?”

Almost second nature by now, Hyejin did not hesitate for a moment when she gently tilted Wheein’s chin up. Wheein puckered her lips almost comically, earning a brief laugh and her silent wish granted in response. Their smile melted into each other—no matter how many kisses they shared, it never seemed enough.

“You don’t even have to ask,” Hyejin mumbled.

Much to Hyejin’s dismay, Wheein broke the kiss to step back. She tugged at the corner of Hyejin’s shirt. “Then,” she whispered in her ear, “let’s go celebrate our mutual happiness together.”

Hyejin welcomed the shiver down her spine. “Mm,” she sighed softly, “you really are incorrigible.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

 

End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hello and thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story from the very beginning. It's been almost a full year since this update, hasn't it? Crazy how time flies! I apologize for the wait. The tradition with I Surrender was to update every time I updated Freedom-Bound, but as some of you might know, the latest chapter took a LONG time for me to be happy with it.
> 
> As fun and light-hearted as this story was, I admit that it wasn't the easiest to write. The challenge with smut is trying to keep it classy, yet as hot as possible. Often, I found myself lacking the vocabulary I needed to diversify the scenes.
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoyed this journey through the pirate world with me. We shall meet again in another story :)
> 
> Happy holidays everyone!


End file.
